


Shut Up & Smile

by LZSHIP



Category: Liam Stans, One Direction, Zquad
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sex, Angry Zayn, Banter, Blowjobs, Boss!Liam, Business, Cars, Challenges, Clubbing, Control Freak Zayn, Cosmetics, Dates, Dominant!Liam, Facetime, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Hate to Love, Influencer, Kinks, Kinky, Kisses, Lipstick, London, Los Angeles, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Community, Money, New York, Party, Rimming, Sarcasm, Sex, Smut, Success, Texting, Villa, YouTube, a lot of smut, daddy - Freeform, eyeshadow, hard sex, rich!liam, submissive zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZSHIP/pseuds/LZSHIP
Summary: Things Zayn hated about his job? Getting out of bed, people, working and his boss. Most definitely his boss. 100% his boss.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Zayn _hated_ his smile. It was just _so_ fake! The top row of his teeth was showing, and sure, there was a faint curve to the lips too but his cheeks didn’t even move! Not to mention that there was no crease below the eyes nor did they sparkle or anything.

Maybe Zayn just wanted to punch him in the face. 

“And then make sure Niall chose the right colors. I want the palette to be warm-toned, got it? If one of the colors is only slightly cool-toned you gotta tell me immediately, Zayn. It’s fall, they expect oranges and browns and reds!”

_Shut up and smile, Zayn. Just shut up and smile. Nod._

“And we have to talk about the pans again. Round is boring. Every eyeshadow palette these days got round pans, Zayn!  _Too Faced_  got heart-shaped pans once and people liked it! We need to think about that! What about little pumpkins? Let's do pumpkins. And they’re too small too. Look at other brands. They got huge pans. We need to adjust ours!"

Zayn couldn't believe Liam had suggested making pumpkin-shaped eyeshadow pans. That had to be the dumbest thing Zayn had ever heard. He took a deep breath. “Okay. Anything else I can do for you?”

“Yes, I need some caffeine. Latte Macchiato. Two sugars. Soy milk. And don’t buy it at _Starbucks_. I hate that café it’s so…so yesterday.”

_Shut up and smile, Zayn. Shut up. Just do it. Don’t kill him. Smile._

“And on your way out you could give these to Louis.” Liam handed him a pile of documents. “I want him to check out these contracts. I think something is off.”

If Zayn didn’t kill him today he sure as hell would do it tomorrow. “Okay. See you later.” He stomped out of the room, banged the door behind himself and headed towards Louis’ office, wondering once again why Louis was his boss’ best friend. Louis was nice. He was fun. Everything Liam wasn't! He knocked on Louis’ door and waited. And waited. And waited.

He didn’t have time for that for god’s sake! He tore open the door without even waiting and…He really didn’t need to see that. Again.

“Zayn, can’t you knock on the goddamn door for once?” Louis shrieked, trying to cover himself, Harry kneeling in front of him. Office blowjobs. Of course.

“I’ve seen you two fucking way too many times to even care anymore. Liam wants you to read over these contracts because he thinks something is wrong with them. Just do it. I have to go to the lab and then get some fucking coffee for him.”

“Zayn, calm down. Liam isn’t even that bad!” Harry replied, rolling his eyes as per usual. Not that bad? His boss was the fucking worst.

Zayn ignored him. “Continue doing whatever you’re doing. See you two later.” He stormed out of the room, running towards the lab. Colors. Warm-toned. Right. He put on the awful yellow lab coat he hated, went through the _Everything has to be clean and sterile so you better put sanitizer all over your body -_ area and approached Niall without even hesitating. “Niall, hi. Show me the colors, will you?”

Niall scrunched up his nose. “Again? Zayn, you’ve already been here four times today. I haven’t changed them.”

“Do you think Liam cares? He wants me to check out the colors _again_. They need to be warm toned and-“

Niall finished his sentence. “And he wants some browns, oranges and reds. I got it. You’ve seen them. I only added some glitter to three of them. Now we got 9 mattes and 3 glittery eyeshadows. It’s what he wanted.”

Maybe Liam would choke on eyeshadow if Zayn shoved some down his throat. “Show me then?” Niall turned around, reached for several pans and gave them to Zayn. “This one is a duo-chrome one. Deep mocha with a golden shimmer, yeah?” Zayn nodded, not giving a flying fuck. “And then we got a warm bronze with a foiled finish.”

“Yeah, and the olive green one is pressed glitter. Niall, there’s no need to explain. I know more about eyeshadows than you do.” Zayn grinned broadly.

“I know. I really don’t know why Liam won’t let you decide. Whatever palette you put together is just perfect.”

When they’d launched their last eyeshadow palette they hadn’t told Liam that Zayn had chosen all of the colors and Niall was right, _Summer Breeze_ had been a huge success back in August. Sold out within two hours. Just like the liquid lipstick shades Zayn had chosen.“Because he hates me just as much as I hate him.”

Niall awkwardly bit his lip “Don’t make me say anything, okay?”

“I know you like him. You’re all nuts. Remember that movie? _The Devil Wears Prada_?” Niall nodded, looking confused. “Liam is worse.”

“A bit dramatic don’t you think?” Niall retorted, going back to work. “You should really get it together, Zayn. Liam is actually really nice. I don’t know why you two don’t get along at all. It makes no sense. Harry and Louis agree with me!”

Zayn flipped him off. 10 minutes later he was waiting in line to buy Liam some disgusting latte macchiato with soy milk and two sugars. Two. Not one or three. Two. Maybe he spontaneously added an extra ingredient when he decided to spit in it, hoping his saliva was toxic.


	2. Whiskey

“Our boss is like a diaper, Louis!” Zayn ranted, downing just another drink. He’d lost count approximately two hours ago.

Louis groaned and reached for some gummy bears Harry was offering him. “And what is that supposed to mean now? God, Zayn, why can’t you two just talk it out? I’m sure whatever the problem is, it’s just some kind of misunderstanding!”

“It means he’s always on your ass and usually full of shit.” Zayn said proudly. “Just like diaper.”

Harry took a deep breath and tried to keep quiet but he failed miserably. “Zayn, you’re legit the only employee who hates Liam. There’s a big difference between a boss and a leader. A boss drives employees, depends on his authority, always says ‘I’, knows how it’s done and places blame for breakdowns, uses people, takes their credit and commands. Liam doesn’t do that because he’s a leader, which means he coaches employees instead, depends on goodwill, generates enthusiasm, says ‘we’, fixes breakdowns, shows us how things are done, develops people, gives credit, asks questions and says stuff like ‘Let’s go!”

Zayn furrowed his brow. Harry had legit just described Liam. As a boss. Why on earth did they like him!? He constantly bossed about shit, claimed he knew how things were done, took Zayn’s credit and blamed him when things went downhill. When on earth had he ever treated Zayn like a leader would?! When!? “So you admitted he’s a boss then?”

Harry shrieked. “No, I just explained he’s a leader! I can’t believe you didn’t listen!”

“Harry, he’s a boss. He’s doing exactly what you said. He's treating  _me_ like that. I’m literally his slave!”

“Louis, say something! Liam is your best friend. You know him best!” Harry whined, obviously hoping Louis would engage in conversation. Except he didn’t. He rolled his eyes, turned to Niall and ignored Zayn’s anger.

“Harry, this morning Liam pulled up in his brand new _Porsche_ and when I tried to be nice like you suggested, saying it’s a nice car, he slowly pulled down his expensive ass sunglasses and said _Work hard, put the hours in and I’ll have an even better one next year._ Then he got out of the car and waved his hands around implying I should follow him. How is that not disgusting?!”

“You’re making this up right fucking now!” Louis suddenly yelled. “You two are my best friends. I can’t believe you hate each other that much. It makes no fucking sense at all. You’re so similar most of the time it’s scary. You should be the best friends instead of enemies!”

Zayn tapped his forehead at Louis over and over again, fuming with anger. “I’m not and I would never be friends with that jerk!”

“He’s joining us in a few minutes so I beg you to ignore him then instead of jumping right into his face.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows. “Surprise.”

Zayn flipped him off, reached for his cell phone and groaned. Of course, he had notifications. What did Liam need now?! At 11 pm?! Why had Zayn applied for being his personal assistant in the first place? Why?! He should’ve just accepted being a barkeeper for the rest of his life.

He clicked on it.

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Evil Boss

  * Can you come to the office on Sunday? There is some work to finish. - Evil Boss



 

Zayn wanted to kill him. He’d texted him that 5 hours ago already! He probably knew about joining them on their night out already, right? He could’ve asked him face to face. Zayn had had enough. He was so drunk already he simply didn’t give a fuck anymore. So what if he lost his job?

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Evil Boss

  * Sure. However, I will be late. Public transport on Sunday is bad. - Zayn
  * Should be fine. By when would you reach? - Evil Boss
  * Monday. - Zayn



 

He bit his lip, smiling to himself. Ha! Fuck him and his stupid attitude. Zayn had just won!

He suddenly heard a voice behind him and froze. “Monday is too late.” Zayn wanted to hang himself. Why always him!? Why!?

“Too late for what?” Louis asked unsuspectingly, grinning at Liam.

“Too late to see you all again. Hi everyone.” Liam smiled. And there was it again. His disgusting smile.

Zayn jumped to his feet. “I’ll go get another drink.”

“Would you mind asking for some whiskey for me too?” Liam wanted to know, using the fakest soft voice Zayn had ever heard. He wanted to barf. He'd so get some whiskey for this asshole. To throw the drink right in his damn face.

_Shut up and smile, Zayn. Just shut up. Your drunk self has already fucked up. Smile. Nod._

“Thank you!” Liam continued, giving him a big smile before turning to Louis and Harry. “So? Was it good yesterday when-“

Zayn fucked off within seconds, leaving them behind. Getting drinks? Sure. He just needed an excuse to leave this hellhole of a pub. Just being near Liam during his free time was too much. He didn’t need that in his life. It was enough to be his 24/7 slave via text.

But just when he was about to leave the pub someone took hold of his arm, stopping him. What kind of-

“The bar isn’t outside.” Liam urged. “Wrong way.” Seriously now? Really?

_Shut up and smile. Make up an excuse, Zayn. Smile._

“I needed some fresh air first because I feel dizzy.” Zayn lied, suddenly glad the music right next to the speakers was so loud he had a good excuse to yell at him.

“Maybe we had one or two drinks to much, hadn't we?” Liam snarled, raising his eyebrows. This was none of his business. If Zayn wanted to down a whole ass bottle of some cheap alcohol he could do that. If he wanted to get alcohol poisoning it was still his choice, not Liam’s. God he just hated his boss. 100% hated him. Fucking dickhead.

Zayn didn’t know why but he flipped him off. “Maybe it’s none of your business. I’m not working right now.”

Liam simply pursed his lips and shook his head, dragging Zayn outside where he forced him to take some deep breaths. A while later he spoke up again. “Do you smoke?”

“Don’t you know?” Zayn countered, leaning against the pub’s colorful painted wall right next to the entrance.

“Then let’s smoke, praying you'll get your shit together again ‘cause I really can’t deal with that…new attitude.” Liam suggested, already handing him a cigarette.

“And I’d take one of yours because...? Do you think I can’t afford my own cigarettes or are yours made out of gold and therefore special?”

“Zayn, don’t be ridiculous. Now take one!” Liam commanded. Zayn would definitely not do that. He shoved his hand into his jeans’ pocket, opened his own cigarette box, lit one and cheekily grinned. “Seriously?”

“Duh.”

And then they were wordlessly smoking while glaring at each other until Liam broke the silence. “I’m gonna text you about Sunday again when you’re sober.”

“And I’m gonna tell you to fuck off again too.” Zayn retorted, closing his eyes for a second. Why was he doing this, honestly? Sure, he hated his job and he hated his boss but he earned good money. If he’d fuck up with his current attitude he’d have to go back to being a bartender. Why couldn’t he stop himself? Why?

Liam threw away his cigarette and ditched him. “Whatever you say. Don’t forget the whiskey.”

“Whatever you say. Don’t forget the whiskey, Zayn. Bring me some whiskey. I want some whiskey.” Zayn aped Liam’s manner even though nobody was listening or watching. “I’m the big boss. I can ask you to do everything I want. Now I want whiskey.” Zayn growled. “I’m gonna bring you your goddamn fucking whiskey with some extra ingredient you fucking piece of shit.”

And he did it. He put a glass of whiskey on the table right in front of Liam. Whiskey with a faint flavor of Zayn’s saliva. By now Liam probably was used to it. “You’re welcome.”

“Took you long enough.” Niall said, shaking his head. “You don’t have to be mean. Liam just asked you because you were on your way anyway. Where is _your_ drink though?”

Shit. He’d forgotten. “I already drank it. Was just a shot.” Good lie. Good lie.

“We could’ve done shots together, spoilsport! Let me get some more!” Louis suggested, suddenly running away.

This night would be a nightmare. Getting drunk with Liam sure as hell wouldn’t be fun.

___

When Zayn woke up he wanted to die. His head was pounding like crazy and he definitely didn’t have any painkillers anymore. It was Saturday and he also definitely didn’t want to go buy some. He wanted to stay in bed until fucking Liam would text him to pick up whatever it was this time. With his eyes still closed, he tried to find his iPhone, feeling for it until he finally found it. “Ugh.”

He opened his eyes, blinking several times until he got used to the blinding sunlight. “Good morning to me.” As always and because he was used to it he unlocked his phone. New notifications. Sure. Of course. He should’ve just thrown his cell phone out of the window last night. He couldn’t remember why he’d wanted to do that anymore but he definitely should’ve done that. Definitely. 100%.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Troublemakers

  * Last night was fun. - Niall
  * Yeah, I’m still laughing my ass off. - Louis
  * Morning. - Zayn
  * Look who’s awake! - Harry
  * Why are you texting that early in the morning? Y’all crazy shits. - Zayn
  * It’s 12! - Harry
  * 12!? Fucking what?! - Zayn
  * Oh, oh! Somebody didn’t read Liam’s texts yet. - Louis
  * I don’t have any! - Zayn
  * See! I told you he wouldn’t make you do anything today after getting that drunk yesterday. But of course, you still think he’s the worst. - Niall
  * Because he is! - Zayn
  * No. - Harry
  * Yes. - Zayn
  * Both of you, stop it. - Louis
  * Yeah. - Niall
  * Wanna know something funny? - Zayn
  * Sure. - Louis
  * I obviously drunk texted Liam yesterday. Just noticed. - Zayn
  * What did you text him??? - Harry
  * I texted him H _ello, boss. I will be unable to work on Monday due to heavy rains.I live on an island now_.- Zayn
  * That shit doesn’t even make sense. - Niall
  * He texted me back _In your job application you mentioned swimming as your hobby. See you @ work on Monday. 7 am._ \- Zayn
  * I’m pissing myself. - Louis
  * Oh my god. Liam is so funny. - Harry
  * Hahahahahaahah. - Niall
  * Ha. Ha. Why didn’t you guys stop me?! -Zayn
  * Because you apparently didn’t text him that when we were still hanging out, you genius. I can’t remember you being on your phone. Also, it doesn’t even make sense because all of us left at the same time. Why would you text Liam while sitting next to him!? - Harry
  * I didn’t sit next to him. I’d never. - Zayn
  * Yes, you did. Even touched his thigh.- Louis
  * Nice fairy tale. Wait, I just got a text from an unknown number. BRB - Zayn



 

Zayn didn’t have to tell them that Liam’s reply was funny. He also didn’t want to acknowledge that it was. It was shit. End of story. And it now made sense that he'd wanted to throw his phone out of the window yesterday. Probably after that text message. Anway. Who’d texted him seconds ago and why? Had he given some random dude his number yesterday night? Why did he always have to be _so_ gay when he was drunk?! Jesus.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Unknown

  * I’m making you come at 12 on Sunday. - Unknown
  * First off, you’re not making me do shit. Second off, I don’t remember scheduling any dick appointments. Also, I’m busy. Bye. - Zayn
  * (image) - Zayn
  * This is your boss, Liam. I got a new number. - Liam
  * (image) - Liam



 

Zayn suddenly felt sick to his stomach. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fucking fuck!”


	3. Are You Single?

“Zayn, I wanted warm-toned colors! You told me you saw them! I didn’t. So whose fault is it that Niall put a cool-toned one in the palette?! Who is the stupid one here? You or me?!” Liam yelled, crossing his arms.

Zayn had seen them. He’d done what Liam had said. It wasn’t his fault that one if Niall’s co-workers (not Niall!) had accidentally added the wrong pigment for goodness’ sake! “Honestly? Everyone here knows you don’t hire stupid people, so...!”

Liam’s jaw dropped. Zayn rushed out of the room and bumped into Niall only a few seconds later. 

“Can’t you…Oh, hi Zayn!” Niall greeted him happily. “How are you doing today? Looking forward to seeing the new palette? It’s almost done! Love the packaging. Well done!”

The packaging. Zayn had almost forgotten that he’d designed every packaging of Liam’s makeup brand so far. But because of his boss making him feel like a slave he literally hadn’t remembered until now. Fuck Liam. As the creative head, Zayn shouldn’t have to do what he was doing in the first place. Why did he have two jobs at once!? Why was he doing this to himself again!? Why hadn’t he given up on being Liam’s assistant when some young women had applied for the job months ago?! Why was he that dumb?! Why did he want to save money!? Why?! “Yes, I’m sure people will like it. Took me a while to design it.”

“Like it? Bro, the palette looks sick. You’ve outdone yourself this time! The design is amazing!” Niall praised him. “And the new liquid lipstick tube looks expensive as fuck. I’m sure it’s gonna sell like crazy.” Right. The golden lid.

“Let’s hope so.”

“Are you okay though? I bet Liam got angry because of that one shade. He’s such a perfectionist. It’s not even that bad. It actually looks good but don’t tell him I said that.” Niall grinned sheepishly.

“I like it too, but of course he exploded. He reminds me of math, you know? I hate math.”

Niall bubbled over with laughter. “I shouldn’t be laughing because Liam is great and because you shouldn’t hate him but damn that was funny.”

“Oh, I don’t hate him, Niall. I’m just not necessarily excited about his existence!” Zayn replied, rolling his eyes.

“Zayn, bro, when will you finally acknowledge to yourself that you simply think Liam is hot? We all know you actually just want to fuck his brains out.” Zayn almost choked on air. “But you’re just pissed that he’s not interested.”

He tapped his forehead at Niall. “No, Niall. Some people just need a high-five. In the face. With a chair.”

“I forgot. The only person you want to hug is the sexy one across from you when you look in the mirror!” Niall responded, groaning.

“You know I’m not like that. You know it.” Zayn ditched him. He hated it when his friends said he actually had the hots for his boss. It simply wasn’t true. He wasn’t attracted to Liam at all. He didn’t think a single thing about Liam was hot. Zayn rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt. Ridiculous.

“Hey bro!” Louis yelled, running towards him. “Liam wants to talk to you!”

“Are you kidding me? I just left his office. What does Satan need now?”

“Yes, yes. I got it already. If he was on fire and if you had a bottle of water you’d drink it. Now skip the bullshit. He apparently really needed to talk to you.” Zayn shrugged and went back to his boss’ office, preparing for more stupid tasks.

When he opened the door, Zayn stopped dead in his tracks though. “Sorry. Sorry. Ugh…sorry.” Liam was standing in the middle of the room, topless. Good fucking lord. Zayn didn’t know Liam had a sixpack. Not that’d he’d care but…But before he could think about it any further a young woman appeared right next to Liam. What kind of slutty clothes on earth was she wearing?

“Do you need something?!” Liam yelled, looking angry. “Take a photo, lasts longer.” Zayn couldn’t believe he’d just said that. The brunette girl shamelessly opened Liam’s fucking pants right in front of Zayn. The hell was going on and why couldn’t he look away?! And she dropped to her knees. Liam smirked. Zayn slammed the door and ran away, directly heading for Louis’ office.

“Louis William Tomlinson, why the hell did you lie?!” Zayn screamed, fuming with anger. Liam would make his life a living hell because of this! “He was getting a fucking blowjob right in front of my face. Imagine I would’ve opened that door a few minutes later. Liam is gonna murder me and it’s your fault.”

“Did you see the six-pack?” Louis wanted to know, laughing out loud. “Yes or no”?

“What on earth do his abs have to do with what just happened? Louis, do you even understand what you just did?! Liam will hate me for disturbing. He’ll treat me like shit.”

“Nah he won’t.” Louis replied, sounding sure of it. “So you saw his upper body. Nice, right?”

“Of course but…Wait. What?!” Zayn shrieked, wildly gesticulating. “That doesn’t matter.”

“Zayn, don’t be boring. Your gay ass probably drooled. I mean the first time I saw Liam’s body I was like daaaamn but you know I’d never admit it in front of Harry. Harry is-“

“The hottest man on earth.”

“Wait did you just say Liam is the hottest man on earth? Fuck, I knew you only had to see his abs to finally admit you think he’s hot.” Louis rambled, making Zayn just gape at him in utter disbelief.

“I just finished your sentence because you always say that about Harry but thanks for admitting that you sent me there on purpose. Liam didn’t even want to talk to me! You just wanted me to disturb them!” Zayn was so angry. “Gosh, Louis I just came to a point in life where I need a stronger word than fuck because of you!”

“You’re so boring. It was funny.” Louis giggled. “I bet you couldn’t close your mouth.”

“Who even was that girl?” Zayn curiously asked, making Louis rise an eyebrow. “Just asking, chill.”

“She’s some _Instagram_ influencer. He’s been fucking her for a while now. Nothing serious though. He recently told me she’s not even good in bed.”

Zayn furrowed his brow. “Did I need to know that? And why is he having sex with her if doesn’t like it?!”

Louis shrugged. “Because he’s horny? How the hell would I know?”

“Know what?” Harry questioned when he appeared out of nowhere, suddenly standing next to Zayn. “What did I miss?”

“Zayn just walked in on Liam and that influencer girl.” Louis casually announced. Zayn wanted to throw up.

“He didn’t look turned on.” Zayn mumbled absentmindedly.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Repeat that.”

“Huh?”

“What you’ve just said.” Harry said, sounding shocked. “Repeat it!”

“I didn’t say anything?” Was Harry going nuts? Why did _Larry_ have to be so annoying all the time?! Couldn’t they just have sex now and ignore him or something like that?

“How does Liam look like when he’s turned on then?” Louis went into it, making Harry nod in agreement.

Oops. So he’d said that out loud. Great. “How am I supposed to know?”

“Yeah, how are you?” Harry continued. “Spill the tea.”

“I caught him watching porn once, okay? It was disgusting.” Zayn admitted, exhaling. “But he was clearly turned on because he’d bitten his lips and he was kind of….Wait. That’s not even relevant. Stop making me talk shit.”

“Oh my god, Louis. You were so right.” Harry suddenly shrieked, jumping right into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Right with what?” Niall asked, joining them.

“Zayn thinks Liam is hot.” Harry explained, cackling. “He _so_ thinks Liam is hot.”

“You guys are absolutely insane. He’s everything _but_ hot. Have you seen his face?! He looks like a goddamn teddy bear. I’d rather fuck Niall than to touch Liam only once in my life.”

Niall opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he raised his eyebrows and asked. “What is that supposed to mean, Zayn!? Am I not hot, or what?! Excuse me?!”

“Niall, you are but you’re not my type at all and that’s why I wouldn’t let you fuck me. If anything I’d fuck you.”

“Did he just say this or am I imagining things?” Niall stuttered, turning red. “Zayn, you need to get laid, Jesus Christ.”

“Liam would fuck you good, Zayn.” Louis interjected. Zayn almost lost it. Why were they friends in the first place? He despised Liam and all they were talking about all the time was Zayn secretly being into Liam which made no sense at all.

“First of all, Liam likes tits, second I’m not attracted to him and third we hate each other.” Zayn made it clear again. “Now stop it.”

“But what if he likes tits and dicks?” Niall went into it again, sitting down on Louis’ desk, legs dangling. “Maybe he’d do you.”

“Maybe I’d rather choke to death.”

“Liam got a big dick.” Louis suddenly announced, making Harry shove him. “What? I’ve seen him naked, Harry. We’ve been friends ever since we were three. I know my best friend!”

“You can’t remember what his dick looks like, right?!” Harry questioned, fists clenched.

Louis seemed to be confused. “Of course I can.”

“You definitely _can’t_. Am I right?” Harry nudged him. Louis didn’t seem to get it. Niall burst out laughing and Zayn suddenly knew it was the perfect moment to just miraculously vanish into thin air without them realizing. He carefully opened the door, slipped out of the room and then went back to his own office.

10 minutes later Liam sat down across from him, looking extremely irritated. “Did you get lost? You’re in my office.”

“Really? I thought I was on the Bahamas.” Liam replied sarcastically. “Next time you come to my office you knock, do you understand?” _Shut up and smile, Zayn. Just shut up._ “Get that in your head.”

Suddenly he didn’t want to shut up anymore. “Next time you’re about to get your dick sucked lock the door, how about that? I never knock on your door unless you’re in a meeting and I need to disturb.”

Liam grinned. Why was he fucking smiling like that? Eww. “I liked your design.”

“W-what?” Zayn stuttered. Liam was so annoying, smelled like drama and headaches and he just wanted him to fuck off again.

“I liked your design for the fall collection.” Liam repeated himself. What even?

“And you tell me that right now because? What does that have to do with that chick giving you a blowjob?”

“Fine. I didn’t have to praise you. Lord forgive me! You’re so grumpy. Is something bugging you?” Nothing was, just his presence! Liam got up. “I want you to work on a new design for the blushes. I decided to launch some too.”

“What? How am I supposed to do that within a few days?”

“Do I look like I care? Just do it.” And there he was again. Asshole Liam. Hate. Hate. Hate. Double Hate. Hate. Loathe entirely.

“Maybe I just stopped fighting my inner demons and we’re on the same side now, Liam.” Zayn announced, not even caring that Liam would get mad. He was _so_ done with keeping his mouth shut. Liam had no right to boss him around. “You’ll launch the palette and the liquid lipsticks a week later so that I have enough time to spontaneously design a goddamn packaging for blush?! You didn’t even tell me Niall worked on a blush formula!”

“Surprise then. I won’t launch anything later just because you don’t-“

Zayn blinked several times. He’d give Liam shit for sure. “Are you arguing right now?”

“Yes!”

“That explains a lot. Intellectuals can debate, idiots just argue. One week later. Not open for debate. Who do you think you are?” Zayn tapped his forehead at him. “I’m the creative head. I got a say in this!”

“I’m your boss?” Liam said, sounding ice-cold.

Zayn didn’t care so he just laughed it off. “I don’t have to attend every argument I’m invited to. So if you’d leave my office right now, that would be nice.”

“Do you want to get fired?!” Liam yelled, not getting up. Instead, he was staring at Zayn with a look on his face Zayn couldn’t quite place.

“Do you want to flop? We both know you need me more than I need you. I’m sick and tired of your shit, Liam. I did the _Summer Breeze Collection_. I chose the colors, designed the packaging and I told Harry how to do the promo for it. It was me. All of it. Ask them. Now go tell Niall again that you want pumpkin shaped pans because honestly, that’s really dumb.”

Liam seemed to be completely surprised and flustered.“Who are you and what have you done to the Zayn I know?”

“Do you know _Taylor Swift_?” Liam nodded. “The old Zayn can’t come to the phone right now. He’s dead.”

“Well, then I hope your day is as nice as your butt.” Liam said and with that, he just left Zayn’s office.

“What the fuck.”

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Troublemakers

  * Louis, your best friend is canceled. - Zayn
  * What did he do now?! - Louis
  * He’s making fun of me being gay! - Zayn
  * He’d never. - Harry
  * Hell, yes he just did it! - Zayn
  * Zayn, now it’s getting to a point where I have to tell you to stop. - Louis
  * He just said, “I hope your day is as nice as your butt!” - Zayn
  * I died. - Niall
  * What? It’s not funny?! - Zayn
  * He said your butt is nice and you think he mocked you. - Harry
  * Yes, because I don’t have a fucking butt! - Zayn
  * You do have a but. Yours is just small. - Louis
  * Liam likes small butts. -Harry
  * Y’all are batshit crazy. First, he treats me like shit, then that!? What next? Sexual harrassment? Could you guys take me seriously?! - Zayn
  * Maybe you not only want Liam to fuck you, maybe Liam wants to fuck you too! - Louis
  * I hate you all. - Zayn
  * No, you only hate Liam. - Niall
  * True! - Zayn



 

Zayn ignored all of what had just happened and went back to work. He had to design a new packaging for Liam’s blushes after all.

___

Zayn didn’t how why he was watching that show on _Netflix_ right now. The series was a reality bake-off competition where three amateur bakers competed to replicate complicated cakes and confectionery in order to win a $10,000 cash prize and a _Nailed It trophy._

The amateur bakers with demonstrated poor baking skills, attempted to re-create edible masterpieces Zayn wouldn’t be able to make for shit. It was two challenges in a row over the course of the 35-minute episodes and Zayn couldn’t stop binge-watching. He was having so much fun he sometimes cried while laughing! The first challenge was _Baker's Choice,_ where the contestants picked one of three existing confectionery treats to recreate them. The winner then got a special prize such as a mixer and got a chef’s hat. Zayn didn’t know why, but he wanted the hat so bad.

In the second challenge, _Nail It or Fail It_ the bakers only had around two hours to recreate the most complicated cakes Zayn had ever seen. Without help! Well no, they each received a _Panic Button_ which allowed them to get three minutes of assistance from one of the judges but three minutes were nothing, right!? The worst performing baker from the first challenge also got a second button that varied depending on the episode.

Then the three judges decided on the winning cake based upon presentation and taste, even though, truth to be told, most of the results looked shit. The winner received a trophy and the $10,000 dollar prize. 

And maybe Zayn suddenly decided to participate just so that he’d win the $10,000 dollar. He wouldn’t have to be Liam’s slave anymore and…

And his phone went off. Of course.

“When I text you I expect you to answer me, Zayn.” Liam hissed before he hung up again. What the actual fuck. Zayn opened _WhatsApp_. Fucking Liam.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Evil Boss

  * You didn’t even send me a message, Liam! - Zayn
  * Now I did. - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * Are you single? - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * Are you single?! - Liam
  * No, I’m plural. - Zayn
  * I meant, are you free this Friday? - Liam
  * No, I’m fucking expensive. What are you on about, Liam!? - Zayn



 

Zayn had no clue what on earth Liam had probably smoked but two could play that game. If Liam wanted to mock him, Zayn sure as hell would do the same.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Evil Boss

  * What are you doing tonight? - Liam
  * Not you. - Zayn
  * Damn it. - Liam
  * I bet I can get you to say _red_. - Zayn
  * What? Okay, try it. - Liam
  * What color is the sky? - Zayn
  * Blue. - Liam
  * Ahaha, I told you I could get you to say _blue_. - Zayn
  * No, you said _red_! - Liam
  * Boom! - Zayn
  * Oh. Fail. - Liam
  * Told ya. - Zayn
  * I wish there was something between us.. - Liam
  * Liam, are you drunk? - Zayn
  * Probably. But still. - Liam
  * Yeah me too. - Zayn
  * Really?? Like what? - Li 
  * A wall. - Zayn



 

Zayn rolled his eyes, threw his phone on his sofa and decided to continue watching his new favorite _Netflix_ series. Liam was either a drunk idiot or he’d lost a bet. What a moron!


	4. Date

The next day was weird because Liam wasn’t there. He was nowhere to be found and allegedly nobody knew _why_ he wasn’t there. Zayn thought the whole situation was fishy but Niall claimed Liam didn’t have to tell them shit since he was the boss.

The only problem Zayn had though, was, that he was extremely bored. What was he supposed to do? Sure, he could design the blushes’ packaging and that was what he probably would end up doing, but without Liam around he didn’t know who to hate. It probably didn’t even make sense but he was so used to being pissed at work, Liam not being around felt wrong.

Zayn groaned, sat down and started to outline some designs but ended up throwing away all of his ideas because they sucked. He couldn’t draw shit without being angry. His emotions made it possible for him to be creative. He needed to become aggressive, sooner rather than later!

“Niall, make me angry.” Zayn begged, biting his lip. “I’m not angry. Piss me off!” Niall ignored him. “Niall, didn’t you hear me? Annoy me, talk shit or whatever, just make me lose it!”

“And why would I do that? Are you okay, Zayn?”

“No, I’m not! Liam obviously isn’t in the building and I’m so calm and relaxed it feels wrong!” Zayn whined, both hands in his hair, desperately trying to think of a solution to his problem.

“Pal, don’t you think you got a bit of a problem here? Instead of being happy that you’re feeling great you’re a whiny baby. You should get some help.” Niall’s concern and advice didn’t do anything.

“I want Liam.” Zayn complained, plopping down on the uncomfortable beige sofa standing next to Niall. He made himself comfortable and then took a deep breath. “I did not just say that.”

“Yes, you did and I’m totally gonna tell Louis and Harry. Maybe you should acknowledge it to yourself already that you enjoy Liam’s presence.” Niall said, but Zayn only heard _blah blah blah_ until he finally had a brilliant idea of how to get extremely upset within seconds. He needed to be irritated to be able to design a goddamn packaging for freaking blushes, okay?! “What? What did you just think about?”

“I’m just gonna text Liam.” Zayn mumbled, already opening _WhatsApp_ as per usual. “I'm s _o_ gonna do that.”

“You’re batshit crazy.” Niall replied, rolling his eyes before reaching for some documents about new eyeshadow formulas. "Do whatever you need to do. I'm gonna read these in the meantime so if you'd keep quiet that would be nice!"

Zayn didn’t even pay attention to him anymore. He had to talk to Liam. Now.

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

Evil Boss

  * Where are you!? - Zayn
  * Where are you, Liam!? - Zayn
  * Why are you not at work? - Zayn
  * Why aren’t you answering? - Zayn
  * Sorry, I dropped my phone and I can’t find it. I’ll text you when I do. - Liam
  * Okay. - Zayn
  * Find it yet? - Zayn
  * No. - Liam
  * Okay, let me know when you do. - Zayn
  * Wait. - Zayn
  * Liam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Zayn
  * So where are you!? - Zayn
  * Not there obviousy. - Liam
  * No shit. Why not?! - Zayn
  * Since when do I have to explain myself? - Liam
  * Since now. - Zayn
  * Are you the boss now? - Liam
  * You should be glad I’m not. - Zayn
  * Why? Would you make my life a living hell? - Liam
  * Isn’t that what you’re doing too? - Zayn
  * Am I? - Liam
  * When are you not?? - Zayn
  * Today. - Liam
  * Obviously. - Zayn
  * So what’s up? Why did you text? - Liam
  * I forgot. - Zayn
  * You forgot. - Liam
  * Yeah. - Zayn
  * I’m learning how to hashtag. That’s what I’m doing right now. - Liam
  * What? Why do you need to learn it? It’s easy?? - Zayn
  * Because we obviously got a Twitter account and Harry thought I should do some weird Q&A tomorrow. And he wants me to know everything about the kind of language people use on Twitter and stuff. And as you know, I usually don’t use Twitter!!! - Liam
  * You don’t know how hashtags work. - Zayn
  * No. - Liam
  * How old are you? 70? - Zayn
  * Hashtag conversation with Crush. - Liam
  * Fuck. - Liam
  * What the fuck? - Zayn
  * I wanted to tweet this on my fake profile. Damn. - Liam
  * If anything it’s #ConversationWithCrush, boss. - Zayn
  * Yeah, thanks. - Liam
  * Are you talking to the blowjob-chick again? - Zayn
  * Obviously. Now stop annoying me and go back to work, Zayn! - Liam
  * Excuse me? - Zayn
  * You heard me. Somebody needs to make money. Go. - Liam
  * No. -Zayn
  * No?? What do you mean, no? - Liam
  * I said no. - Zayn
  * Good. Since you don’t do what I ask you do to anymore I want you to answer some questions instead. Louis wants me to ask you. I don’t know what for. He and Harry are working on some kind of survey or whatever. - Liam
  * Okay. - Zayn
  * Okay? - Liam
  * Yeah, okay? - Zayn
  * Just okay now? Not another no? - Liam
  * Just ask me already for fuck’s sake! - Zayn
  * Okay, okay! - Liam
  * So? - Zayn
  * 1\. First name of the guy in Fresh Prince Of Bel Air? 2. The letter after ’t’? 3. Opposite of stop? 4. Three strikes and you’re…? 5. Legth, Times, W…. (but without d)? 6. Finish the well known question: Will you marry…? - Liam
  * What the fuck is this?? - Zayn
  * Just answer, Zayn. Can’t you just do what I ask you to do for once?!?? - Liam
  * 1\. Will 2. U. 3. Go. 4. Out. 5. With. 6. Me - Zayn
  * Did you just ask me to go out with you? - Liam
  * No, I didn’t? - Zayn
  * Yes, you did????? - Liam
  * No? - Zayn
  * Read it again?! - Liam
  * Tell Louis he’s dead. - Zayn
  * Well do you want to go out with me? - Liam



 

Zayn couldn’t stop staring at his display. What had just happened and why on earth did Liam ask this!?

“Zayn, close your mouth already!” Niall said, laughing out loud. “Have you seen a ghost?!” Zayn couldn’t answer, just gaped at Liam’s last message. What kind of trap was this? Whatever he’d answer, Liam would probably kill him. If he said no Liam would probably be pissed because he thought he was the hottest man on earth. Well he at least acted like it around women. If he said yes, Liam would probably whoop his ass because he was Zayn’s boss after all. There was literally only one, admittedly very immature, solution.

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

Evil Boss

  * Errror 4352: Message could not sent. - Zayn
  * Do you _want_ to go out with me? - Liam
  * Errror 4352: Message could not sent. - Zayn
  * Do you _want_ to go out with me? - Liam
  * Error 4352: Messsage could not sent. - Zayn
  * Zayn, do you _want_ to go out with me? - Liam



 

Why didn’t he give up!? God, why did Liam have to be like that?! He didn’t get it for shit. Of course, there was no goddamn error. Zayn had just hoped he would stop asking! Why was Liam so hard of understanding?

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

Evil Boss

  * Liam, what are you doing right now? - Zayn
  * Dating a banana. - Liam
  * Eating. I’m eating a banana. What even? - Liam
  * Maybe you do date a banana though. - Zayn
  * What? No. - Liam
  * Because you’re obviously desperate. - Zayn
  * The only one who’s gonna be desperate is you while searching for a new job. - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * You’ll need a new job. - Liam
  * Come on, Liam. Just because I didn’t answer? We can forget about that question, ok? - Zayn
  * We can? - Liam
  * Yes. Pinky promise. - Zayn
  * Good, now take that pinky and shove it up your ass. Go search for another job. - Liam
  * Liam!- Zayn
  * Or you answer my question without being a bitch for once. - Liam
  * Liam, seriously now? - Zayn
  * Yes. Do you _want_ to go out with me? - Liam
  * No. I don’t want to go out with you. Why would I? We hate each other. - Zayn
  * Well then _would_ you go out with me? If I asked you out? - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * Would you go out with me?! Zayn, you can read. Don’t pretend to be illiterate! - Liam
  * Good then let’s be honest once and for all since I decided to change anyway. My _Shut up & Smile- _mantra time is over. Yes, I probably would because you’re my boss and I wouldn’t want to piss you off. - Zayn
  * So it’s a yes. - Liam
  * What??? - Zayn
  * You said yes. I’m gonna pick you up at 7. - Liam
  * Liam!??!?!?!?! - Zayn
  * Error: 4352: Message could not be sent! - Liam
  * You did not just…?! You knew?! - Zayn
  * Yes, I knew. I’m not dumb. - Liam
  * Liam, seriously now. Why would you want to go out with me? - Zayn
  * Because I lost a fucking bet, that’s why. - Liam
  * Thank fucking god. I thought you were being serious. - Zayn
  * Yeah, thank god. - Liam
  * So I can say no then? Since it’s a bet? - Zayn
  * You already said yes, Zayn. I’m gonna pick you up at 7. You don’t want to piss me off, do you? Since I’m your boss? -Liam



 

Zayn didn’t know what to say. Did he really have a date with Liam tonight? What kind of parallel universe shit was this?!

“Why are you grinning like that, Zayn? You’re acting all weird?!” Niall curiously asked, impatiently waiting for an answer.

“Just got asked out on a date.” Zayn truthfully answered, not thinking about the fact that Niall knew he’d been texting with Liam.

Niall shrieked and turned around so quickly he knocked over several things on the desk next to him. “Oh my god, you’re finally going out with Liam!? You finally see it?! Oh my god, I can’t believe this. I knew it was mutual. Oh my god!”

Zayn had no clue what he was talking about but he needed to lie. Like a pro. Now. “I have no idea what you mean but I got a _Tinder_ date, Niall? Some guy just sent me a dick pic and I thought a little fuck here and there would be nice again. Calm your non-existing tits. As if I’d go out with Liam. I’d rather chop off my finger, thank you very much.”

Niall shook his head over and over again. “Noooo. You can’t go out with some random dude! Just ask Liam already!” 

“Niall, you’re nuts. I’ll never ever go out on a date with Liam Payne. I don’t even know where this imagination of yours is coming from. You, Louis and Harry, have a wild fantasy but it’s not gonna happen. Never in a million years.

__

It _happened_.

Zayn was on a date with Liam Payne right now and he really didn’t want to admit it but it was _nice._

Even the restaurant itself was beautiful, honestly. It didn’t seem to be the kind of place you got a table on impulse but Liam had just said his surname and that was about it. Zayn had rolled his eyes but right now he kind of regretted it. He had chosen a great place, really.It had large windows with long embroidered white curtains and many chains of lights dangling from all curtain rods. The dark walnut tables looked classy and the white flowers on each table looked very expensive to be quite honest. Some delicate piano music changed the atmosphere of the restaurant completely even though it was full.

An old couple was eating side by side, while smiling at each other all the time, others were studiously bent over their meals. Some were obviously having too much wine and a group of young men in their thirties was literally collapsing on their table because they were laughing so hard. A stern woman dining alone next to the men seemed to be annoyed though. A businessmen in a black suit lit up a cigarette while debating with another one, who was wearing a gray one. Dutch tourists were trying to decipher the menu while a family of four with two teenage children was deep in conversation seemingly about school. The noise level was high and the smoke level, too. 

 

But somehow Zayn didn’t care since he, strangely enough, could only focus on Liam. And maybe his friends had been right all along when they had said that Liam was attractive. Zayn had just never really seen it. He still thought Liam looked like a puppy but tonight he saw something else too and it confused him. Liam’s eyes were the worst though. They were so full of intensity, honesty and gentleness, just so warm that Zayn simply didn’t know how to ever just glare at Liam again without seeing _this_. And perhaps his hair was thick and lustrous and his beard pretty much sexy. Despite his teddy face Liam’s face appeared strong and defined for the first time ever, just kind of manly. And while he was telling Zayn about his sisters for whatever reason right now, Zayn noticed his prominent jaw and the strength of his neck showing in the twining cords of muscle that even shaped his entire body.

And maybe, just maybe Zayn was a little bit fucked because what if Liam was _hot_ after all? Damn.

“And yours? You have three as far as I know?” Liam interrupted Zayn’s train of thoughts. Shit. Three what? What did Zayn have? He panicked on the inside which apparently was visible on his face. “Zayn are you okay? You’re a bit quiet at the moment.” Zayn just nodded. God, how dumb. Why was he getting so nervous anyway? This was Liam for fuck’s sake. Fucking Liam!” “Do you need some fresh air? Is it too warm in here? A glass of water? Anything?!” He couldn’t be nice now. Liam was his annoying boss! Zayn hated him. “Zayn?”

Aaaand Liam  put his hand on top of Zayn’s by instinct. That was it. Zayn almost fainted. Was he that nervous because he was afraid he’d fuck up? He just didn’t want to get fired, right? That has to be it! “I’m good.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry, I just thought you looked kinda pale.” Liam said, smiling happily. “So about your sisters?”

“Right. My sisters. Uh…I got three?”

Liam bubbled over with laughter and for some fucked up reason, this was music to Zayn’s ears. He was going insane. Liam was laughing. Laughing!!!! “I know. You wanted to tell me about them?” His hand was still on top of Zayn’s and he didn’t even seem to notice. Wonderful. What if Liam was nice after all!? What if Louis was right and they’d just… No way. No.

“Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa” Zayn stuttered, hating his damaged brain to mouth connection right now. He probably came across as arrogant or dumb. Not that he’d care but…Holy Batman!

“I know?” Liam replied, giggling. His goddamn eyes were sparkling and his mouth…Zayn needed to leave this place. Right now! Before he would say some stupid ass shit and regret it!

“Liam, you know what? I’m really bored. I hate this restaurant and I don’t even want to be here. You’re talking my ear off and I just think about excuses to leave this place already.” Zayn snapped, out of sheer habit.


	5. Drunk

So what if Zayn wanted to keep it the way it had always been? What if he didn’t want to tolerate or even _like_ Liam? Nobody could force him to suddenly be cool with him. The only problem was that he couldn't figure it out why was he feeling so guilty right now. Maybe it hadn’t been cool to just ditch Liam, run out of the restaurant and… He couldn’t stand Liam. He had deserved that.

He hadn’t. Fuck. Zayn felt horrible. Even though he hated Liam, his mom had always taught him to respect people and he definitely hadn’t respected Liam tonight. He could’ve just made up a lie to leave but no he had to be super rude. He needed to apologize. The issue was, he’d never been good at saying sorry. Damn. 

He pulled his fluffy pink blanket over his head and groaned so loud he knew it was ridiculous. Why couldn't he just call Liam and say sorry? Or at least text it. Five letters. Just five! But he couldn’t. He needed to talk to Louis about it even though Zayn knew very well that Louis would murder him.

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

Tommo

  * Louis are you still awake? - Zayn
  * It’s 11pm, of course, I am. - Louis
  * Can I talk to you? - Zayn
  * Sure, what’s wrong? - Louis
  * Promise me not to kill me first. - Zayn
  * If you already say that, I’m sure as hell gonna kill you. - Louis
  * Yes, I know. What are you doing right now? - Zayn
  * You don’t wanna know and don’t distract?! - Louis
  * Please don’t tell me you’re getting head while we’re texting. - Zayn
  * Guilty. Now spill the beans. - Louis
  * No? Focus on Harry. Are you stupid?! Why are you even on your phone?! - Louis
  * Just talk! - Louis
  * LOUIS!!!! - Zayn
  * It turns him on, okay? He likes it when I’m acting all bored. Now tell me! - Louis
  * Ewww, too much information.- Zayn
  * So? - Louis
  * IkindofwentonadatewithLiambutditchedhimlikeanassholebecauseIfreakedout. - Zayn
  * What even??? Do you think I’m trying to read that now?!?!?! - Louis
  * God, fuck you. I kind of went on a date with Liam and I ditched him like an asshole because I freaked out. Here you go, lazy piece of shit. - Zayn



 

Zayn didn’t get another text message for at least 10 minutes. Sometimes Zayn thought it wasn’t fair that Louis always preferred Liam! He was probably already checking on him why Zayn had to wait!  Zayn and Louis were best friends too! Just because Louis and Liam grew up together….So unfair!

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

TOP SECRET

  * What the fuck is this group? - Zayn
  * A new one. Tell Harry what you just said?! - Louis
  * Thought you were getting head? - Zayn
  * Not anymore. - Louis
  * Louis told me you went on a date with Liam but I don’t believe him. - Harry
  * But I did. Thanks to Louis!!!! - Zayn
  * What?! What did I do now?! - Louis
  * Your dumb questions spelled out _Will you go out with me?._ Don’t pretend to be clueless. It’s your fault that Liam is probably hurt right now, Lewis! - Zayn
  * Sorry, I thought that it would work out. - Louis
  * What a dumb idea!!! Also, what bet did he lose so that he had to ask me out in the end, Tommo? What did you bet on?! - Zayn
  * We didn’t bet? I just wanted him to ask you these questions. He laughed it off because he knew the answers and got it immediately. I don’t even understand why he made you answer these stupid questions anyway? I thought I was being sneaky and clever but he’s too. - Louis
  * Wait, does that mean Liam knew I’d ask him out in the end? As a result of the questions? -Zayn
  * Sure?? - Louis
  * Oh my god, Liam wanted you to ask him out!!!!!! - Harry
  * No, he said he had no clue and that he’d lost a bet! - Zayn
  * He lied!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Harry
  * Don’t be ridiculous. - Zayn
  * Zayn, I agree with Haz. He knew and there was no bet. - Louis
  * But why would he want to go on a date with me? He hates me! - Zayn
  * Hate. I just died laughing my ass off. - Harry
  * Fuck it. In the end, I had to go out with him, right. - Zayn
  * So it’s true. - Harry
  * Yes, he picked me up at 7 and we went to that fancy ass restaurant. - Zayn
  * And????? -Harry
  * And it was nice, okay? It was really nice for fuck’s sake. - Zayn
  * Holy moly! He just admitted that something that had to do with Liam was NICE. - Louis
  * Yes, it was really nice. Liam was fucking nice. - Zayn
  * I AM FREAKING OUT. - Harry
  * And it confused me? - Zayn
  * Why? - Louis
  * BECAUSE I CAN’T STAND PAYNE DIPSHIT. - Zayn
  * What confused you though? Just be honest. I’m not telling him anything. Promise. I’m your best friend too, remember? - Louis
  * Look we just sat there and he ordered food for the both of us. He didn’t even ask me what I wanted. I was pissed at first but the idiot just chose the perfect dish! And that wine!? I mean holy shit it was just delicious. - Zayn
  * It confused you that Liam got taste?! - Harry
  * No! It confused me that we talked for over three hours without hating on each other. - Zayn
  * I told you he’s a good listener and all that. - Louis
  * That’s not even the issue. I could’ve dealt with finding out Liam is good to talk to, honestly. I mean it would’ve been easier at work to communicate suddenly knowing I kind of vibe with him. That’s not the problem at all. - Zayn
  * But? - Harry
  * THE FUCKER IS HOT. - Zayn
  * I’ll be right back. I’ll go get the champagne. - Harry
  * Ignore Harry. I’m listening. - Louis
  * The restaurant was full, Louis. Full! And you know about my anxiety. Usually, I would’ve fucked off within seconds except I didn’t!!! All I could focus on was Liam which makes no sense at all, get it? - Zayn
  * Focus on what exactly? - Louis
  * Doesn’t matter. - Zayn
  * Matters! - Louis
  * His stupid puppy face. That beard and his goddamn muscles. I wanted to fucking lick over his jawline!? And his lips?! What white guy got lips like Liam has?! Like?? None! And don’t even get me started on his eyes. I don’t understand why I haven’t seen it. You’ve been right, okay? Liam is smoking hot! My life is over. How am I supposed to hate someone who looks like that and who’s nice on top of it?! - Zayn
  * You’d fuck him. - Louis
  * Yes, damn. I’d fuck him, he could fuck me, I don't even care! But the issue is he is LIAM PAYNE and I hate him. And that’s why when it dawned on me I suddenly said really mean shit and fucked off without even saying goodbye. I feel horrible. Even though I can’t stand him it was simply rude! - Zayn
  * Zayn… - Louis
  * What?! - Zayn
  * Zayn you just said you’d let Liam fuck you. - Louis
  * I haven’t? I’d never. - Zayn
  * Zayn! - Louis
  * Fuck. - Zayn
  * Maybe you should apologize because Liam obviously didn’t do anything. He was just being nice, right? It’s not his fault that you suddenly saw how he’s really like? And I’m not just talking about his looks. He’s a really great human being. - Louis
  * But Louis you know I can’t say sorry! - Zayn
  * You gotta. - Louis
  * I know!!! But then things will never be the same again and I don’t know what to do with my life anymore if I can’t hate Liam! - Zayn
  * Did you just really say that?! - Harry
  * Yes! Now pop that stupid champagne already. - Zayn
  * Zayn is interested in Liam. What even is life? - Harry
  * I am not! - Zayn
  * Stop the bullshit already. Give Liam a chance. Even if you two won’t end up fucking or even dating you could at least become friends so that all of us could go out and not end up fighting anymore. Also, imagine all of us working together as a team!? Wow! - Louis
  * One chance. One! - Zayn
  * YES YES YES. - Harry
  * Wait. - Zayn
  * What now?! Don’t take it back. - Louis
  * No. What if he’s done with me now?! I fucked up big time. - Zayn
  * As if Liam would ever be done with you. Zayn, please! - Louis
  * What do you mean??? - Zayn
  * You really have no idea, do you? - Harry
  * Idea?? What are you even talking about? - Zayn
  * You gotta find it out yourself. - Harry
  * Ugh. So what am I gonna do now? - Zayn
  * Text him!!!! Do it before you see each other at work again tomorrow. - Harry
  * Okay. - Zayn



 

Zayn had admitted it and it made him panic. Maybe Liam wasn’t too bad. What if he was the problem!? He’d never considered that! He couldn’t even text him before changing the contact’s name. _Evil Boss_. Fuck, Zayn was so rude. He could at least try to say sorry, right? Somehow.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam-

  * What mouse walks on two legs? - Zayn
  * Idk… - Liam
  * Mickey Mouse? What duck walks on two legs? - Zayn
  * Donald Duck? - Liam
  * No, all ducks! - Zayn
  * Zayn, do you really think I’m in the mood for a bad joke? - Liam
  * No. - Zayn
  * Then why the message? - Liam
  * Because. - Zayn
  * Because of what? You don’t want to lose your job? Is that it?? - Liam
  * No, that’s not it. - Zayn
  * Well, too bad. You did. - Liam
  * What?! - Zayn
  * You lost your job already. - Liam
  * You can’t be serious!!!!! - Zayn
  * I’m being very serious. I don’t want you to come tomorrow either. Louis is gonna pick up your stuff for you. It’s called a house ban. Now excuse me while I’m drinking more of the expensive wine you didn’t seem to like at all. Don’t text me again, because a beautiful brunette just joined me. Did you really think I couldn’t replace you within seconds? Almost cute. Now go search for another job or whatever. - Liam



Zayn just gaped at his phone. Liam was such an asshole! _The_ asshole. He’d just had a weak moment! And Zayn had already been worried _he_ was the bad guy. Of course, it was Liam! It had always been Liam. “Fuck him. I can get drunk too. I can drink _cheap_ wine and enjoy it! Ha!”

And he did get drunk. Very drunk. But instead of wine, he was doing shots by now. On his own. How pathetic. And all of that because of his boss. Always his boss. Ex-boss. Yes!

“I'm gonna tell you now, asshole. I dunno why ya think I need’ya. I don’t, jerk.” Maybe he sounded horrible but he didn’t give a flying fuck. He hated Liam and he’d tell him. He didn’t have anything to lose anymore anyway, right?! He downed two more shots before he grabbed his iPhone again. Bless social media, chats and all that new stuff. He didn’t even have to go outside anymore! Screw you, anxiety. “And screw you even more Payno.”

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Liam

  * Wdtty??? - Zayn
  * What? - Liam
  * Annswrrtt! - Zayn
  * Are you drunk? - Liam
  * baaahhh. - Zayn
  * Yes, definitely drunk. - Liam
  * fuulkkkku. - Zayn
  * I don’t speak Russian or whatever this is. - Liam
  * Yoyre da sweedest puppything in allthe univers. - Zayn
  * Okay, Zayn. - Liam
  * nnnnd likefire hot. - Zayn
  * What even does that mean? How drunk are you!? - Liam
  * U cold arrrrest me if u wnat. - Zayn
  * No sir. - Liam
  * Awwwwh ur so polite toooo. - Zayn
  * Thanks. How much did you have to drink, Zayn? Do you feel sick? - Liam
  * dunno. - Zayn
  * Where are you? - Liam
  * On myway to Narniaaa. - Zayn
  * God, are you high too? - Liam
  * Jusstabit. - Zayn
  * You smoke weed?! - Liam
  * What maks u think dat? - Zayn
  * On your way to Narnia.-Liam
  * annn i liveee In an oversized mushcroom in smurfcillage? - Zayn
  * Smurf village. God, you’re way too drunk and high as fuck. - Liam
  * What r ya doin? - Zayn
  * Laying in bed. - Liam
  * Mmmmm just laYing iN bed? - Zayn
  * I’m eating cereal? - Liam
  * Nice nd what wuold u do if I was inbed next touuuu? - Zayn
  * Eat my cereal. - Liam
  * lol imean if the creeal wasnt their. - Zayn
  * Then I’d get out of bed and go get cereal. - Liam
  * Leeyuuum no. If i was in ur bed ud not eat ceraaal. - Zayn
  * True. I’d make sure you’d be asleep at first seeing that you’re so drunk. Then I’d go get cereal, okay? - Liam
  * Okaiii. - Zayn
  * Are you okay? - Liam
  * Nah and itsss ur fault. - Zayn
  * You still got your job, you know? - Liam
  * whooooo cars about taht job!? - Zayn
  * Zayn I would never fire you. - Liam
  * wHy are u so cuteeee? I need a cigra..cigarreeere…smoke!!! - Zayn
  * You’re definitely too drunk to smoke right now! Please don’t smoke, Zayn! You could accidentally burn down your apartment! - Liam
  * Naaaaah, not. - Zayn
  * Zayn, would u smoke a cigarette with me? - Liam
  * id doanything with u. - Zayn
  * Good. Then please wait till I’m at yours. Can you unlock the door for me? - Liam
  * iiiiisss open anyway. - Zayn
  * You don’t lock your door overnight?!?!?!?! - Liam
  * I dunno anymore. do I lokc the doooor? - Zayn
  * Yes, babe you probably do. - Liam
  * babe. yu gonna kill me. - Zayn
  * I’ll be there in 5, okay? No smoking till I’m at your place. Promise? - Liam
  * evrthting yu want. - Zayn
  * Nothing you say makes sense right now but we’re gonna talk about it when you’re sober again, okay? - Liam
  * sober is borign. - Zayn
  * Okay, Zayn. I’ll be there in 5. On my way already. -Liam
  * I duno i dont hate u u know?l dunfssd - Zayn
  * You don’t hate me. - Liam
  * No dunt hate u ar all idk. - Zayn
  * Okay, okay. I asked my driver to drive me so that we can still text. - Liam
  * u got a driver u rich ass hoe. and Im wokting my ass off being ur slave just so that i cann afford rent and foooooood.i hate u. - Zayn
  * Oh boy. - Liam
  * I gotta tell u sumthin! - Zayn
  * What is it? - Liam
  * takeit seriously! - Zayn
  * Sure, hun. - Liam
  * ‘m batmAn! - Zayn
  * Whoa nice to meet you, Batman! What an honor. - Liam
  * Im laughing so haRd. - Zayn
  * I’m sure it sounds lovely. - Liam
  * why dya hat me that much? - Zayn
  * I don’t hate u. - Liam
  * ya u do. - Zayn
  * Not at all. - Liam
  * u trat eme siht. - Zayn
  * I have no idea what you just wanted to say. - Liam
  * U REAST MESJIDSD! - Zayn
  * I’m in front of your apartment. - Liam
  * doors open. - Zayn



 

And then someone opened the door but Zayn didn’t really understand. Maybe he was a bit too drunk and a bit too high after all.

“Zayn?” the way too familiar voice asked before stepping inside. “I’m here.”

“Hellooooo just take a seat!” Zayn said, waving both of his hands. “Leeeyum.”

Liam sat down next to him, suspiciously eyeing the two almost empty bottles and the rest of the joint on the table. “Zayn, honesty? Why?”

“Why what?” Zayn asked, smiling to himself. “Hiiiii!”

“Yeah, hey. I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” Liam suggested but Zayn just laughed, shaking his head. “Zayn, please.”

Zayn had no idea what the hell he was doing but suddenly he was leaning his head against Liam’s shoulders. “I hate your face.”

“Thanks for that?” Liam said, raising his eyebrows. “I hate yours too?”

Zayn closed his eyes. He felt horrible. “Why?!” 

“Because it’s obviously beautiful, Zayn.” Liam told him, sounding very sincere. “And I’m gonna bring you to bed now, okay? Come on.” Zayn shook his head, but Liam didn’t seem to care. He just got up, lifted Zayn up off the sofa and carried him towards Zayn’s bedroom. Zayn faintly remembered that Liam had been at his apartment for a party once but it had been ages so he actually was surprised Liam seemed to remember everything. “You’re fidgeting around like crazy!”

“I can walk, you know?” Zayn whined, his head spinning.

“Of course you can.” Liam mumbled before he carefully put Zayn in his bed. “I’m gonna take off your shoes and jeans, okay? Just so that you can sleep well.”

“You can undress me completely too.” Zayn said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “You’re hot.”

“Zayn, don’t make this hard for me, okay? I really just want you to sleep!” Liam replied while stripping Zayn out of his jeans. “Jesus Christ, really?!”

Zayn laughed. He couldn’t help it. It was Liam’s fault. Why was he so hot?! “Sorry.”

Liam took a deep breath, pulled the thick white duvet over Zayn's body and smiled. “Sleep well. See you tomorrow.” Zayn whined and decided to pout. “Zayn.”

“I can’t sleep. Can you stay?” Zayn begged, deep down punching himself in the face for it.

“Zayn, I think that’s a bad idea.”

Zayn patted the bed next to him. “Just sit down next to me until I fall asleep, pleaaaaase.” 

Liam gave in, sheepishly smiled at Zayn and sat down next to him. “Fine.”

“You can lay down too. This isn’t comfy at all.” What was Zayn even doing?!?! “I don’t mind.” Liam didn’t say anything just made himself comfortable before he switched off the lights.

“Sleep well, Zayn.” Liam whispered with a soft voice. Zayn fell asleep minutes later.

____

“What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!” Zayn yelled, only seconds after he’d opened his eyes. “Oh my god, why am I almost naked?! Liam!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	6. Control Freak

“Good morning.” Liam said, rubbing his eyes before he had a good yawn looking like a baby lion. Zayn just _stared_. This had to be a dream. Why was he dreaming of his boss?! In his bed?! “Slept well? Got a headache?” How did Liam know that Zayn’s had was literally exploding?! What the hell was this dream? “Zayn? You okay?” If he was okay?! No? Liam fucking Payne was laying in bed right next to him and for some fucked up reason this was real life and not some nightmare.

“You’re in _my_ bed.” Zayn mumbled, probably sounding absolutely stupid. Liam nodded. “And I amawake.” Liam laughed. “Liam, why are you in my bed?”

“So I was right and you were _tha_ t kind of drunk.”

“Oh.” Zayn simply whispered, even though him being wasted had nothing to do with Liam casually chilling in his bed.

“In case you can’t remember why I’m here I’d suggest you check your WhatsApp messages.”

They’d texted. Oh fucking Batman, what had Zayn told Liam about?! He suddenly prayed he hadn’t told Liam he thought he was hot. Wait. Had he?! Did they have sex?! He was freaking out. He quickly lifted the duvet and checked if he was naked. Boxershorts. Okay. Didn’t help much. He could’ve put them back on after fucking Liam. But if he’d had sex with _that_ man he wanted to remember for fuck’s sake. What did Liam’s dick look like?! Had Zayn fucked him? Was it blowjobs?

Liam cleared his throat before he bubbled over with laughter, hiding his face in one of Zayn’s pillows. How cute was that?! “Zayn we didn’t.”

“Oh thank fucking god. I already thought it’s a shame that I can’t remember. Wait. I mean…Whatever.” Why!? Why couldn’t he just shut up?!

Liam turned his face to him, blushing. “And I already prepared myself for a punch in the face.”

“You know I want to punch you in the face every other day but strangely enough I don’t want to attack you right now even though it's hella confusing that you’re in my bed. Still."

Liam quickly jumped to his feet, about to put his shoes back on. “I’m leaving, sorry. Shit.”

“Are you stupid? I assume my drunk ass did some idiotic things and you came to probably just check on me. Maybe you forced me to go to bed too? Just say yes no matter what really happened. I can deal with that but not with more.” Zayn rambled, getting nervous.

“I don’t even have to lie. That’s exactly what happened. You just also asked me to stay for a while. I didn’t plan on falling asleep too though. I’m sorry. I really am.” Liam explained himself.

“Well, what do you eat for breakfast?”

Liam’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“Breakfast? You and I? In peace?” Zayn repeated himself, not believing he was suggesting this. But hey, he’d said he’d give Liam another chance. And since Liam had obviously been nice last night, that was the least thing Zayn could do in return.

Liam hesitated but dared to ask nevertheless. “Zayn, you hate me? Why would you want me to stay for breakfast?”

Suddenly Zayn felt incredibly stupid. “ _Iwanttogiveyouanotherchance._ ” Liam’s eyes widened. “Good. Okay. I’m gonna say it again!”

“No, I heard what you’ve just said. I’m just surprised, I guess? Shocked even?”

Zayn was too but Liam didn’t have to know. “Look, maybe Louis is right. Maybe we’d get along if we’d just stop being assholes.”

“He said that?” Liam suddenly shrieked. “What else did he tell you!?” Zayn had never heard Liam using that high pitched panicky voice ever before.

“Nothing. He only said that we could actually be friends instead of enemies simply because we like the same things. He thinks all of that hate is kind of a misunderstanding. And he's also sure I think you’re hot but I said tha-“ Zayn interrupted himself. If he’d jump out of his window within seconds he could probably die before Liam got the chance to realize what he’d just said, right?!

“Wait, wait, wait.” Aaaand it was too late, damn. “Zayn!?”

“Absolutely not.”

“So you think I’m ugly then?!” Liam asked, turning beet red. What even?!

“No, you’re most definitely not ugly. Have you seen yourself?!” Zayn had lost it. Fucking Louis.

“You know you confuse the shit out of me right now, don’t you?” Liam went into it again, making Zayn consider to just say something rude to make him fuck off. He didn’t. He couldn’t. Liam looked way too innocent and kind of sensitive right now. Fuck.

“You know what? Good! When we went out on that date shit changed. You were incredibly nice and polite and I was shocked you could be like that for once too. But the worst thing was that until then I’ve only ever seen your puppy face. Even when you behave like a complete jerk you look innocent and cute and it pisses me off. And then that evening you suddenly looked _hot_. It freaked me out so I ditched you. I’m sorry I did that. It was a really fucked up thing to do. I wasn’t bored at all. The truth is I really enjoyed that date until I messed up. Fact is it doesn’t matter anyway though, because your straight ass is fucking that dumb bitch and-“

Liam didn’t give Zayn the chance to say anything else, just suddenly jumped back on the bed, leaned his head closer to Zayn’s than ever before and before Zayn could even process what was happening Liam kissed him. Hungrily. Passionately.

Zayn had no idea why but he him kissed back, even though his whole body seemed to refuse. He didn’t care. He fucking wanted to feel Liam’s lips on his. His heart fluttered and when Liam suddenly kissed him harder, putting his hand on the back of Zayn’s head, everything went back to normal.

Zayn pushed him away, trying to put some space between them and yelled at him. "Liam what the fuck are you doing?!”

Liam didn’t have any of it, just grabbed Zayn’s arm and yanked him back into his arms. “I’m sick and tired of this.” Zayn couldn’t move, just stared right into Liam’s warm eyes, questioning the whole situation. “I don’t hate you. _You_ just hate me!” Zayn shoved him. He wanted to punch him in the face! “Shove me again! Slap my face. Do whatever you’ve always wanted to do!”

“What? Liam, what the fuck?” Zayn yelled, shoving him harder. Liam let him.

“You’re so aggressive whenever you just see my fucking face and I don’t know what I’ve ever done to you!? Do you think it’s fun to treat you like shit?! Do you think I like it? Sometimes I don't even have a choice but to treat you like that. You're doing the same!” Liam screamed, pulling Zayn back into his arms again. He didn’t seem to give a fuck that Zayn didn’t want his touch, which made him even angrier.

“I fucking hate you!” 

“You actually don’t hate me at all!” Liam replied, pushing Zayn down on the mattress. “You literally just told me!”

“No, I just said I can’t stand that you’re so fucking hot.” Liam leaned over him, holding Zayn down. “Let go off me, asshole.”

“No.”

“Liam fuck off!” Zayn shouted, trying to push Liam away but he didn’t succeed. Liam was too strong. Fucking muscles. “Don’t fucking do that!”

“Do what?!”

Zayn clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms. “Stop showing off. God, Liam just fucking leave me alone.”

“What are you so scared off, Zayn? Why do you hate me that much!? What have I done to you to despise me like that?” Liam mumbled, just looking right into Zayn’s eyes, their noses almost touching. 

Zayn quickly grabbed Liam by the collar, pulled his face down and forcefully pressed his lips against Liam’s again. It wasn’t soft or gentle and there was no fireworks or sparks. This felt just...different. An arousing feeling rushing to every corner of Zayn's body. Lust. Zayn _wanted_ him.

And maybe, just maybe, Liam fucking all of these people in his office instead of Zayn was the whole issue. Fucking asshole.

“Zayn.” Liam tried, but Zayn didn’t let him talk just pushed his tongue into Liam’s mouth, challenging Liam to fight for dominance. Zayn flipped them over within a second just to straddle Liam’s hips, staring down at him.

There was something about Liam that lit Zayn up from the inside. “You piss me off.”

“Why? Because I make you nervous?” Liam asked, innocently biting his lip.

“You don’t make me nervous at all. Your bossy attitude just annoys the shit out of me. I fucking hate that you're my boss.” Zayn took a deep breath. "Also if you’d stop fucking three people a week or even a day I wouldn’t hate you that much. Do you really think I’m dumb?! You always make sure I notice when you fuck someone.” Zayn was fuming with anger only thinking about it. “Fuck you.”

“Because you only give me attention when I’m being a dickhead or when I’m doing that!” Liam responded, trying to pull Zayn back down. Zayn didn’t move. He would not kiss Liam right now. He wouldn’t. Not when Liam wanted it.

“You’re an idiot.”

“No, you’re the idiot.” Liam hissed back. “I don’t even want to fuck these girls. I just can't do men because...whatever. ”

Zayn put both of his hands on Liam’s chest. He felt so good, damn. “Do I look like I care?!”

“You care more than you think you do. You hate it.”

“I do.” Zayn whispered. “So why? Why would you do that right in front of my eyes if you _know_?!”

“Because you’re just so scared to admit you _like_ me. I just don't know why!” That hit home. Zayn slapped his face, got up and went to his bathroom without saying anything else.

Seconds later it knocked on the door. “Can I come inside?”

“Yes.” Liam sat down on the floor, next to Zayn, who just stared into space.

“Why are you so scared? If you didn’t figure it out yet, I like you too. Always have. You just happen to treat me like shit for everything I do. Remember when I sent you sunflowers? I only did that because I thought they’d look nice in your new office. You were so pissed you didn’t talk to me for days, Zayn! It was just flowers to wish you good luck with the new job.”

“I've designed the packaging before. I felt mocked.”

“What for? Because I thought it’d be nice for you to have your own office from now on? Because I listened when you told Louis what your ideal office would look like? Because I asked someone to make it look exactly like that?!”

“I don't like special treatment. Louis and Harry got an office together. It’s not special either. Why did I get the big one? Why all the fancy shit in it? I don’t need that. I can take care of myself, Liam.” Zayn asked, not being able to look Liam in the eyes. “I can do that. I don’t need anyone.”

“Zayn, you’re one of the best designers. Everyone wants you to work for their makeup brand but you stick with me and my brand. Have you seen your designs for our palettes?! Have you seen your artwork Harry is using for promo? Have you realized that you’re literally our makeup artist too?!” Zayn shrugged. “Zayn, you could be my brand’s boss. You wouldn’t need a single co-worker. You can do it all! You design the packaging, you put eyeshadows together, you’re the makeup artist, you do promo…It’s all you. I know it is even though you think I have no clue. Take _Summer Breeze_ as an example. You did _that_. That’s why you deserve that office. You’re working twice as much as everybody else, so of course, you need that special place. I want you to like being at work.”

Zayn moved his head, looking straight into Liam’s eyes. “But you treat me like shit and you never let me do what I want to do.”

"You know what? I'm gonna be honest now. Sometimes I do treat you like shit because you treat me like trash too. Sometimes I snap, I really do. But do you want to know what the main issue is? You've worked way too much. You literally had no private life anymore. And I thought it was a phase, that you maybe had issues at home or stuff like so I didn't say anything. But then when my personal assistant left you wanted to do her job too! I realized that you're simply a control freak. You can't let anybody do their jobs without checking ten times a day, without having a say. I know you do that because you love the brand so much, but you literally only lived for work anymore. I didn't like that. So I tried to find a solution but everything I tried didn't work out! The only way to make you do less was to tell you to grab some coffee and shit. You just went outside and did something else for once! The worse I treated you, the easier it was it to make you do less!” Liam ranted and by now Zayn was only gaping at him. “I know it's shit but I didn't know what to do anymore. And now imagine I'd allow you to do everything  You'd do _everything,_ you'd do more than you already are _!_  I mean it!"

“Maybe I _am_ a control freak."

“Why, Zayn? Why are you like that?" Liam wanted to know, looking desperate. "Remember that goddamn cool toned eyeshadow?! I did it! It was me.” 

“But you blamed it on me, asshole!” Zayn pushed him so hard, Liam almost fell over. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

"I thought it was a good idea. I don't even know why anymore. I wanted to make you realize it's not the end of the world if things aren't perfect."

Zayn tapped his forehead at him. "Liam that doesn't make sense. You were the one who was super pissed because it was cool toned! You yelled at me even though you did it!" 

"Sometimes I don't think things through, okay? Some things I do make perfect sense in my head but afterwards I realize they were dumb. Sometimes I suddenly snap because I hate that you hate me. And I know you only do all of that because you actually love the brand more than I do." Zayn shyly nodded. "Can I?” Could he do what? Zayn waited. “Yes or no?” He nodded again and that’s when Liam just pulled him in his arms hugging him tightly. “I'm sorry."

"I don’t want you to fire me. I don’t want to be a bartender again, okay? I love my job! I love knowing we can make people feel more beautiful and more self-confident. I love it so much that people start being creative, that they rave about my designs and-“

“I’d never fire you. Do you genuinely think I'm that stupid? God, I feel so sorry for always threatening you with it. Zayn I know you’re my brand’s heart. Without you I can literally sell it or even worse, just give it up.”

“I’m sorry too.” Zayn whispered, hiding his face in the crook of Liam’s neck. “I’m sorry I treated you like shit.”

Liam took a deep breath. “Maybe we both fucked up a bit."

“What are we gonna do now?”

“I’d say we’re gonna have the breakfast you mentioned, talk everything out and then go on another date.” Liam casually said, making Zayn giggle.

“There’s no way I’m going on date with you today. I look like shit, I got the worst headache and I literally already made out with you.”

Liam cheekily bit his lower lip. “First of all you never look like shit, second I brought you some Advil, third I wouldn’t mind going straight back to the kissing part.”

Zayn wasn’t sure if it was a good idea but he really really needed to know if Liam was okay with what he had in mind. “Can’t we just start all over again? What if we just ignore everything that’s happened no matter how dumb it was? I don’t wanna talk about it. It’s so fucking awkward. We’re both idiots, honestly.”

Liam gently kissed Zayn’s cheek and it was so cute, Zayn’s heart maybe skipped a beat. “That’s actually a brilliant idea. Can you forgive me for being the worst boss ever though?”

“Only if you stop fucking random people.” Zayn meant it. He hated it.

“Zayn, you still don’t get it, do you?” Liam replied, voice shaky. “I’m not interested in anybody else. I'm interested in you. There’s no need for me to fuck anybody else anymore. You finally pay attention to me without me having to that fucked up shit.”

“Oh.”

“So? A date?” Liam continued, cackling.

“On my couch.” Zayn pecked Liam’s lips and even though it felt strange and weird, Zayn liked the idea of maybe kissing Liam again and again…


	7. Sexual Tension

And how could it be otherwise _boss Liam_ got a call only 20 minutes later and had to leave. No date on the couch. Great. At least he’d agreed to join them for their night out later. Zayn just had to tell his friends Liam was coming too without making them become suspicious that something might have changed. A little bit.

“So you want to tell me we’re all gonna spend some time together. As in  _with Liam_?” Louis went into it again, furrowing his brow. “Zayn, what the fuck?”

“I think I can ignore him.” Zayn had to pull himself together not to cackle. If only his friend knew.

Louis took a deep breath while Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine. We’ll give it a try. But I swear to god if you two end up killing each other I’ll stop being friends with both of you two!”

“Louis, you know damn well how this is gonna end. Zayn is gonna insult the shit out of Liam, while Liam is gonna smile like nothing is happening just to make Zayn even angrier.” Niall interjected. “We tried it before. Let’s just hang out separately. Two groups.”

“No, I’m an adult. I also promised to give Liam another chance. How am I supposed to do that, when you guys don’t even give _me_ a chance to change?” Nobody had to know that Liam and Zayn had kind of called a truce. With a kiss. Kisses. They’d change slowly until officially becoming friends or whatever. Or where they still pretending to hate each other? Damn, Zayn should’ve asked.

“Hey, guys!” Liam said, waving when he approached them. Fuck. He looked so good, Zayn almost started drooling all over the table. How had he never seen this before!? How!? “Move.”

“Excuse me?” Zayn asked, furrowing his brow. “Why do you think you can sit here?”

“I told you.” Niall whispered, glaring at Liam and Zayn. “Louis, I told you.”

“Because I’m your boss and because I tell you so.” Liam hissed, glaring at Zayn. He usually avoided treating Zayn like shit in front of Louis, Harry and Niall but maybe he was doing this on purpose. “And now move.”

“No.”

“Zayn, move over. This place is better than the other one so it’s clearly meant for me instead of you.” Maybe Liam was a bit….Maybe this was a tad too much for Zayn’s liking.

“Don’t you hate it when you’re finally forgetting about someone’s existence and suddenly they appear out of nowhere just to ruin your day? Liam shut up now. Don’t be ridiculous and sit down.” Oops. Old habits die hard. Liam was smirking, so he was amused. So they were playing games. Okay!

“I don’t have the energy to pretend I like you today, so please go sit somewhere else.” Liam hissed and suddenly Zayn wasn’t sure if he’d misunderstood. Maybe Liam meant it!

Louis, Niall and Harry were just gaping at them in disbelief. Right, Zayn wanted to ignore Liam. Yeah, no. Not at all. Definitely not. “Liam, when Niall, Louis and Harry said I just have to get to know you to realize you are nice they might as well have just said that you’re a dickhead I’ll get used to one day.”

Liam’s jaw dropped. “Hey, Zayn? I had a wet dream about you yesterday night, you know?” Zayn knocked over his glass. Thank god it was already empty. Liam had lost it. They’d agreed on not mentioning anything of what had happened. And wait?! A wet dream while sleeping next to him!? Before they’d talked things out?!

“What the fuck?” Niall shrieked, making Louis' eyes go wide too.

“Yeah, I dreamed Zayn got hit by a bus and I pissed myself laughing.” 

Zayn couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, fists banging on the table. This was brilliant. He loved it. Liam smugly smiled and sneakily bit his lip. Damn, he was so hot. So Liam _was_ playing a game. Good to know. Zayn wanted to kiss him.

“It’s okay if you don’t like me. Nobody has a perfect taste.” Zayn got up and let Liam take his place before he sat down again. Next to him. Seconds later Liam’s hand touched Zayn’s thigh. Fuck.

“Both of you shut the fuck up now. We’re playing a game now. Who speaks up first loses.” Niall interrupted, facepalming.

Zayn flipped him off. “I’m gonna win against this fucker.” Liam reached for his phone and already decided to stay mute. Great. Were they really doing this now?

Harry grinned broadly. “Amazing. Suddenly it’s so silent I can actually hear the music. Thanks, Niall!”

“You’re welcome. So Harry what’s new? You wanted to tell me something?”

“No, he didn’t.” Louis hissed when Zayn’s phone suddenly lit up. A notification. He opened it. Niall, Louis and Harry who!?

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Liam

  * Do you know that you look extremely sexy tonight? Sorry, I just had to let you know. - Liam
  * Liam, what the fuck? - Zayn
  * Ah, I see. You’re back to hating me. - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * I thought we were playing a game. - Liam
  * We were? Wait, did you mean what you’ve said!? The hateful comments? - Zayn
  * Of course not. Why would I touch your thigh then? - Liam
  * Yeah, why are you doing this, Liam!? Forgot what we spoke about yesterday? No making it obvious that things changed?!- Zayn
  * No? - Liam
  * LIAM. - Zayn
  * What? - Liam
  * If I could speak up now I would. Pull your hand back!!! -Zayn
  * Why? Getting nervous? - Liam
  * PAYNE REMOVE YOUR HAND. - Zayn
  * Then stop biting your lip. You like that. You do! - Liam
  * I can’t believe we’re fucking texting while sitting next to each other. How do you even type that quick with one hand?! - Zayn
  * Skills. - Liam



 

“Excuse me for a second.” Zayn suddenly said, jumping to his feet. Liam’s hand almost touching his crotch area was too much, fuck. He was nervous. He couldn’t hide it.

“And he lost.” Liam said, winking at Zayn.

Zayn opened his mouth, closed it again but then yelled nevertheless. “You did that on purpose, you fucking dick.” Liam smirked smugly. “I hate you!”

“He didn't do anything but hey it didn’t even last for 10 minutes. You can’t even stop hating each other when you’re on your cell phones!” Niall whined. “Why are you two like that? And Liam what’s even gotten into you? Since when do you treat Zayn like that? You’re always nice! Usually. I’m starting to think Zayn didn’t lie when he said you can be a right jerk!”

“Yeah, I actually am confused too.” Louis mumbled, looking from Zayn to Liam and then back to Zayn.

“I need to pee.” Zayn interrupted them. “I’ll be right back.”

Liam nodded. “Yeah, I need some fresh air too. Maybe Zayn does piss me off and I tried to hide it in front of you three.”

Zayn left first but instead of going to the bathroom he went outside. Liam appeared next to him seconds later, grabbed his hand and dragged him along, just around the corner where he shamelessly pushed Zayn against the wall, brushing his lips with his own, his hot breath making Zayn shiver.“You fucking drive me insane.”

“Your fucking hand almost touched my dick in front of my friends, asshole. Now kiss me before I lose it.” Maybe Zayn couldn’t deny the sexual tension between them anymore. Maybe he just wanted to _feel_  Liam already.

Liam pressed himself against Zayn, making him feel his warmth and honestly Zayn was just waiting to be kissed, his mind already placing their lips together. But instead Liam, the fucking tease, leaned in to caress his neck, slow and gentle. He was making him wait, even in public. God damn idiot. Zayn couldn’t bear it. He wanted his lips now, he wanted his lips, his tongue, his taste. He was about to yell to stop playing games when Liam suddenly cupped his face and pressed their lips together so forcefully, Zayn's heart skipped a beat.

And with the kiss came electric tingles, the desire for more, more and more. And just after a few delicate touches Zayn couldn’t control his hands anymore, shamelessly grabbing Liam’s butt. “Can we fuck off and ditch them?”

“Didn’t we agree on not being too obvious?” Liam whispered in Zayn’s ear, while pressing his hand in between Zayn’s thighs. “If you behave, I’ll maybe follow you home later.” Zayn whimpered. He didn’t know _that_ Liam but damn if he didn’t like it. “Now be a good boy when we go back inside and pretend to hate me, because you _will_. I’m curious if you can pull yourself together…Just wait.” Zayn bit his lips, staring into Liam’s eyes. “Can you be good?” He nodded. What the fuck was happening? He never acted that way. “Good.” Liam quickly pecked his lips again before he turned around and disappeared.

“Fuck.” Zayn needed to come back to his senses first. Liam being like that drove him insane and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Zayn had never been submissive, not once in his life. So why now!? He hated not being in control. _Maybe you are the control freak._ “Oh, holy Deadpool.” His phone flashed up so he hesitantly reached for it.

 

WhatsApp

Chats

Liam

  * Can’t see you anywhere nearby. Do I have to come outside again? - Liam
  * Liam what are you doing?! - Zayn
  * What I should’ve done ages ago. - Liam
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * Making you give up control, babe. - Liam
  * Fuck. - Zayn
  * I saw it in your eyes. It’s what you want and what you need. Now come back inside or I’ll make you regret not being a good boy. - Liam
  * I’m **not** gonna start calling you daddy!!!! - Zayn
  * Sure. Then you’ll call me your _boss_ because that’s what you prefer anyway, you kinky little shit.- Liam



 

Zayn dropped his iPhone and couldn’t even pick it up straight away. His hands were sweaty. He wouldn’t survive tonight. Never in a million years.

So when he finally had managed to bring himself go back inside and sat down next to Liam, he wasn’t surprised when Liam put his hand straight back in between Zayn’s legs. Thank god the others couldn’t see.

“Sorry, I…uh…got some text messages I had to answer first.” Zayn rambled, trying hard not to sound weird.

“Did you calm down now?” Louis wanted to know, looking annoyed. “Because while you two were outside Harry, Niall and I decided to make you talk it out. In front of us. Today. Now!”

“No.” Liam and Zayn said in unison, looking at each other in shock. There was no way they could fake taking things out when in reality they just wanted to leave this shitty place to have sex already. This was the unspoken truth.They wanted to fuck. Hard.

“We’ll stay here until you speak. End of story.” Harry interjected, before ordering shots for all of them.

“I won’t drink today.” Zayn groaned, his head and gut still feeling a bit bad.

“He already got drunk yesterday.” Wow Liam. Brilliant. Absolutely not obvious.

“How would you know Zayn got drunk!?” Niall shrieked, scrunching up his nose. “Come on. Go for it. We’re just waiting for a shitty remark.”

Zayn chuckled. Liam had to be very creative now. But okay, Liam of course didn’t have any of it and just pressed his hand down. Zayn flinched. He couldn’t get hard. He couldn’t. Fuck. “I know it because he’s probably getting drunk and high all the time.”

“Liam, you can do better, honestly.” Liam deadass unzipped Zayn’s jeans. He should just shut up, holy fuck.

“I hate you, Zayn. Not in an _I hope you die_ kind of way but in an _I hope you develop an allergy to pizza_ kind of way!”

“That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me because to be quite honest every second day so far I was like _I would unplug your life support to charge my phone_!”

Niall scratched his head and downed a shot. “Okay, guys. You two are officially the worst.”

“What would you’ve charged your phone for?” Liam broached the subject again, not paying attention to his friends at all. “If not for answering your _bosses_ texts?” Zayn did not bite his lip way to hard. He did not.

“Probably for sexting with some random hot dudes obviously. Men are pretty interested in me, you know?” Zayn looked him dead in the eyes knowing damn well what he was doing.

Liam didn’t move his hand. Why didn’t he move it for fuck’s sake. “Is that what you did last time you were on your phone while sitting across from me in my office?”

“Nah, I had sent someone dick pics before. Was waiting for a response.” What was Zayn saying? How obvious was the sexual tension between them now!? Fuck.

Harry’s eyes widened, jaw dropped and he shrieked. “I have no idea what’s going on but what kind of movie am I watching right now?!” 

Zayn didn’t even hear him, because Liam’s hand was there now. _There_. In his freaking pants. Not inside his boxers but still. Liam had lost it. Zayn had lost it. They had lost their freaking minds together.

“Talk. Now.” Louis ranted. “I want you two to talk this out already. I’m so annoyed.”

“You know what, I think this doesn’t work in front of you guys. What if we talk it out somewhere else and meet up with you again when we’re done?” Liam suddenly suggested, smirking. No. Definitely not. 

“Or text you. This might take some time.” Zayn added, not wanting to go back and meet them. He wouldn’t share Liam if they…Zayn was going nuts.

 “Yeah, we’re probably gonna fight really bad, roll around on the floor even.” Liam agreed. Roll around on the floor. Nice.

Niall clenched his fists, looking pissed. “Yeah, then do that! Go somewhere and be some dumb fighting 16 year old boys. Maybe punch each other in the face for once to get over with it already. Jesus Christ.” 

With that Liam and Zayn jumped to their feet and rushed outside, where they burst out laughing immediately.

“You were great. I was about to laugh out loud, Liam.”

“You too, just not a good boy.” Liam mumbled and wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist, guiding him towards a car, standing across from the street. Zayn knew that car. “Remember that car?”

“Yes.” Zayn whispered, following Liam. “I do.”

“We’re gonna drive to my place.” Liam told him with a deep voice. “Because I’m so done with this shit show.”

Zayn stopped when Liam opened the car’s door for him. “Liam?”

Liam’s whole behavior changed within the blink of an eye going from sex on legs to teddy bear immediately. “Are you okay? Wait? Did I misinterpret the whole thing?! Fuck, I’m sorry.” Zayn just loosely wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and smiled dreamily before gently kissing Liam’s lips to reassure him everything was okay. “No, I want you just as much as you want me. I’m just not used to being treated like that. You make kind of want to give up control and maybe I’m panicking a bit.”

“But you do realize this is not going to be some…some…you know.” Liam tried so hard to explain himself but he didn’t need to. Zayn thought he understood, so he just climbed into the car and shut the door, making Liam gape at him before he got in the car as well. 

“You’ve already told me you like me. And I told you it’s mutual. I just believe that we maybe really need to _fight_ first.” Zayn smirked, hoping Liam would get it.

“Oh. Oh that!” Liam turned red quickly. “Let off…steam, yeah?” Zayn nodded. “And you’re okay with…with me… you know?” Liam started the car.

“It’s what I need and you’re the first one to figure it out.” Zayn admitted, shyly biting his lip. “I’m gonna tell you if I don’t like something. Just don’t wanna feel like a slut, that’s all. Because of I’m…because I like you too.”

“I’d never make you feel like that. I’d rather make you feel like a princess.” Liam pressed his lips together and smiled, trying to focus on driving.

“I’ve never been to your place, you know? Maybe that makes me a bit nervous.” Zayn admitted, fiddling around with his fingers. “I didn’t think I’d ever get to see it.”

“Do you want to go to your place instead?”

Zayn turned his head, checking Liam out while driving. He couldn’t help it and he didn’t want to look away anytime soon. “No. Yours is fine. I’m sure it’s a nice home. You got quite the taste, you know?”

“We’re almost there actually.” Liam all of a sudden said. “It’s relatively close to your apartment actually.”

Zayn squeaked. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah.”

Only fifteen minutes later they came to a halt in front of a big house. A really big house. Liam hadn’t lied. He was living nearby, just nowhere as shitty as Zayn’s area.

“I know you’re successful, _boss_. I just didn’t know the brand makes that much money. Whoa.” Zayn spoke up, mouth wide open.

“I’d say I’ll give you a house tour, but we can always do that later. I’d prefer if you look like me like you look at my house right now.”

Zayn cackled. “Jealous of your own house, Mr. Payne?”

Liam firmly wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind and whispered into his ear, making Zayn shiver. “Call me that again and we won’t even make it inside.”

“Mr. P-Payne?” Zayn stuttered, so turned on he didn’t give a fuck if they’d start making out on top of Liam’s car.

“Next time, Zayn, I’m gonna bend you over my car and pound into you until you cry. Follow me inside and keep your big mouth shut.” Zayn didn’t know what was happening but he was so painfully hard inside his jeans he just needed Liam to touch him already.

They barely made it inside and Zayn definitely had no time to check out his surroundings because Liam quickly shut the door behind them, pushed him up against the door and groaned. “You.”

“I make you lose it completely. Look at you.” Zayn leaned in immediately but Liam didn’t let him. “Liam.”

“You’re so whiny.” Zayn didn’t even protest when Liam carried him towards….Yeah where? “Bet you’re good at begging.” He literally thew Zayn on his huge couch and climbed over him. Their mouths were on each other in seconds, their hands blindly roaming over each other's bodies. “Off.” Zayn just willingly lifted his arms and let Liam undress him. Seconds after Liam had carelessly thrown Zayn’s jacket and sheer white shirt on the floor, his fingers were literally painting little patterns all over Zayn’s upper body. “You’re so hot it should be illegal.”

They both were just needy, just wanting to be as close to each other as possible. “Liam.”

Zayn had never been undressed that quickly in his life and somehow he all of a sudden was really nervous like a teenage boy. He stared into the room shyly, blinking rapidly before peeking up at Liam through his eyelashes. “Liam wait.” Liam stopped dead in his tracks. “You won’t fuck me and then never talk to me again, right? Promise. Because I usually…I just…”

“If you actually want to know the truth, I kind of plan on dating the shit out of you afterwards.” Liam said, smiling down at him, slowly caressing Zayn’s plump lips with his thumb. “It’s not just the immense sexual tension between us that makes me want you so bad, Zayn.”

“No?” Why was Zayn so goddamn insecure right now?! Last time he’d bottomed…Maybe that was why…Yeah probably.

“Zayn.” Liam spoke under his breath. “You’re someone to _marry_ , not someone to have a one-night stand with.”

Zayn didn’t want to lie. “I don’t usually bottom. Not anymore.”

Zayn was naked and for some reason, Liam apparently felt he didn’t want to be right now, so Liam just covered him with a blanket lying right next to them. “You don’t have to?”

“You asked me what scares me that much. Being used. I don’t want you to use me and then throw me away like a dirty slut. I can’t have that happen again, Liam.”

“What motherfucker did that to you?” Liam got angry. “Zayn I would never. I wanna know a name.”

“That doesn’t matter anymore. I’m over it. I just thought I wanted to be honest from the beginning. I didn’t allow myself to _like_ you because I was scared. And I especially got pissed when I noticed how bad I wanted you to fuck me. So I hated you instead. So, Liam, did you get it? I want you to fuck my brains out, make me beg for you to allow me to come. I want to give you control over me because you’re right. I am a control freak, I need that.” Zayn removed the blanket again, wanting Liam to look at him. “Don’t make this become awkward now. I see it in your eyes.” Zayn touched himself, smiling cheekily. “You can have it. All of it. Take me.”

That did the job. Liam's hands reached out to grab Zayn's waist. He moved Zayn’s body so easily, spun them around and before Zayn realized he was on top of Liam only a second later, straddling him. “I can have control over you but still let you decide. For now.”

“Liam.” Zayn got emotional. This was such a considerate move he suddenly knew Liam meant what he’d just said. Zayn bent down, cupped Liam’s face with both of his hands and kissed him breathless. “I trust you.”

“I never thought I’d ever get to kiss you, let alone hear that.” Liam mumbled, taking Zayn’s hand. “Thank you.”

Zayn didn’t want to talk anymore no matter how sweet Liam was right now so he decided to just say something stupid. He’d probably regret it. “Are you gonna fuck me now, _daddy_?”

Liam’s eyes widened, got dark and then everything that had just been said was forgotten, replaced by the heat of their bodies when Liam within the blink of an eye was naked too. The irresistible and undeniable chemistry, the thick sexual tension between them, took over. Liam's fingers trailed along the skin where Zayn’s thighs met his hips. “You’re like a piece of art, baby. What should I do now to appreciate art?”


	8. Sex

“Whatever you want.” Zayn whispered, meaning it. For some reason, he really trusted Liam somehow. Liam was someone who was loyal, someone who listened, someone one who was empathetic and someone who…He’d _really_ managed to convince himself for a long time that he hated Liam. Really. So fucking stupid. Damn. “Liam, wait.”

Liam flinched, sat down properly within the blink of an eye and pulled Zayn into his arms before he covered both of them with the blanket again. So considerate. Jesus. “Too fast. Should’ve known. Ugh, I’m really sorry.”

Zayn exposed his naked body again for a second. “Does this look like this was too fast? Liam, I’m so turned on I literally can’t contain myself right now. But…I hate that I have to stop this for a second.”

Liam giggled and covered Zayn again. “Let me guess, okay? Your inner control freak is making everything about this a bit complicated or even impossible right now?”

Zayn shook his head, rolled his eyes and gently pecked Liam’s lips. “No, that’s not it, really. I was being serious when I said that I _want_ this. I want all of this, really do. I want to give up control and let you do some things…I mean…uh…I trust you, you know?”

He fucking giggled and went back to being serious immediately. How was that even possible within seconds!? “Zayn I’ve already told you I’m not gonna use you.” He kissed Zayn’s soft black hair.

“I’m just _so_ sorry.” Liam furrowed his brow, looking very lost and confused. “I know we wanted to start all over again, wanted to give all of this a chance and forget about the past.”

“Oh.” Liam signed. “You changed your mind.”

“You piss me off, Payne!” Zayn yelled, pushing Liam back down, going straight back to straddling his hips, not caring about the blanket falling to the ground leaving them completely naked. Zayn glared at Liam. “You make me furious. Stop assuming things! If I wanted to go back to hating your ass for just existing I’d literally fuck off right now.” Liam’s eyes widened. “I wouldn’t let my dick casually touch yours while sitting on top of you admiring your freaking perfect abs. Can you just shut the fuck up now and listen to me because it’s important?”

Liam blushed crimson. “I might be a control freak and I really should give up control but you should stop being my boss when being around me in private. You can be my boss, daddy or whatever the hell in bed, we’ll figure that out, but if I wanna talk to you, let me talk. Don’t assume things.”

Liam wanted to speak up but Zayn pressed his hand on Liam’s mouth. “I want you to fuck me hard okay, I do. But I can’t. Not right now. I told you I’m scared and I kind of underestimated this, which I just realized. I want you to fill me up so bad, probably secretly been wanting that for ages, but my head fucks with me.”

Liam quickly reached for the huge blanket, almost not being able to grab it but then finally put it on top of them. _Again_. “Look at you. You just do shit like that at the right time! I don’t feel embarrassed being naked in front of you but you still just fucking _know_ and _feel_ , that covering our bodies right now is the right thing.” Zayn removed his hand.

“Maybe the idiots are right and we should talk first? Just not the way they expected us to?” Liam suggested and Zayn hated that he had to agree. “It’s not like we won’t do any of this. Can still do it later, okay? If you want.”

“If I want? If you still want it more like.”

Liam cackled. “Zayn I’ve been wanting all of you for ages, not just your body. I can wait.” He took a breath. “Want to get dressed?” Zayn shook his head. “Naked cuddles before sex or even dating. That’s a first time.” They both laughed, while Zayn just laid down, on top of Liam, snuggling up against him, head on his chest.

“I don’t date, you know?” Zayn confessed. “Not anymore.” This was the truth. He just fooled around with guys here and there but he never allowed himself to feel anything. “I’ve had relationships, sure. Nothing very serious though, you know? Maybe because a few years ago I thought I’d fallen in love.”

Zayn knew he just needed to tell Liam. He wanted to be honest. “Head over heels, which I now know isn’t true. But when you’re young you just think it’s love and I don’t know… What I want you to know is that I had met this guy and he’d been kind of sweet, maybe even a bit too sweet. I also knew he wanted to get in my pants but I was kinda naive. My crush was the worst. He’d told me it was okay that I was shy which eventually resulted in me telling the truth, saying I’d never had proper sex before, you know?”

Liam nodded, listening carefully. “So he took me on dates, was patient and just nice. And one evening I thought I was kinda ready, thought I could trust him enough. So we did it. It wasn’t really good but it wasn’t bad either. And when we were done I naturally cuddled up against him and smiled but everything suddenly changed. He scrunched up his nose, pushed me away and laughed. He asked me if I thought he was my boyfriend now and stuff like that. And it genuinely caught me off guard because that’s what I did. I thought the whole thing was a relationship, a nice one even.”

Liam clenched his fists. “Long story short, it turned out that it was a bet. He bet 5 bucks on me, that he’d get to fuck me. He won the bet, and I’d lost my virginity to a fucking asshole. And ever since then I only topped, only sucked dick. Just plain sex, me in control. I never allowed myself any feelings anymore, you know?”

“I want to kill this monster.” Liam growled, clenching his teeth.

“It was like that for a very very long time. I was okay with not allowing myself to feel anything. And then, if I’m being completely honest now, I met you and shit changed, Liam. You know we’ve not always hated each other, right? In the beginning, we were getting along pretty well, right? And I thought I’d won the lottery with that job _and_ that nice boss.”

“Zayn...”

Zayn shook his head, trying to pull himself together. He needed Liam to know the whole story. “No, wait. I want to explain myself. I loved working for you from the beginning and you were right with what you’ve assumed. I worked and worked and worked because I didn’t have a private life. I moved to this city and I didn’t know anyone, didn’t have any friends because I actually didn’t trust anyone anymore. I was alone, you know? I don’t….I do have a family. I do. But I don’t…we don’t talk. I don’t want to get into this but just understand that it had been _Zayn, Zayn and only Zayn_ for a long time.”

“I didn’t know.” Liam whispered, looking very shocked and sad.

“And when I met Louis, Niall and Harry they were _so_ nice. I couldn’t believe we even became friends after a while, you know? I still had this _I don’t need anyone_ attitude and it took me a while to open up to Louis, then to Harry and eventually Niall. But then there was you too. And you seemed to be the person I’ve always wanted to be. I was so pissed. You were so perfect and I wasn’t.”

“Zayn you are, always have been and always will be.”

Zayn ignored him. “I mean I just got the job at yours because I was lucky. I used to be a shitty bartender living in the worst area, smoking pot and drinking and you just… And that wasn’t even the biggest issue I had. I was drawn to you like a freaking fly to poop. So I worked at yours even more. I wanted your attention, wanted you to appreciate my work. And it took me a while to realize that I just wanted _you_. And that was what freaked me out. I started hating everything you were and everything you did to simply protect myself. And it got even worse when you did the same in return and the worst when you started fucking random people in front of me. I don’t know if any of this makes sense but just imagine being me for a second.”

Liam didn’t say anything, just nodded until Zayn seemed to calm down. “Your heart is pounding like crazy and you’re trembling.”

“I’m scared you turn out to be just another asshole and not the perfect man I always thought you were. Because of convincing myself that I hated you I quickly forgot how amazing you actually are for quite some time. So when we went to that restaurant and I realized it again I kind of…I just…”

Liam kissed Zayn’s head and it was so gentle and calming, so sincere and loving, Zayn couldn’t help but feel safe in Liam’s arms. “I was scared Louis would tell you one day how bad I was crushing on you since like the first day. That’s why I sometimes…I did some stupid shit.”

“What?”

“I always tell Louis everything so it was only natural for me to tell him that his best friend had the worst crush of the century. And he laughed at me, I swear. But I was being serious and truth to be told it’d gotten worse and worse the longer and more you worked for me. I really thought Louis would accidentally spill the beans one day and tell you.”

Zayn couldn’t help it. His lips just had to touch Liam’s shoulder. “Is that why he wanted to convince me so bad to acknowledge to myself that I was indeed attracted to you and even liked you? They all did and they never gave up. The attraction and all of that was…mutual?!”

“I’ve practically been in…shit. I mean, I’ve just…I’d never use you because I…” He was rambling like crazy when it suddenly dawned on Zayn what Liam had almost accidentally said.

“Liam?!” Zayn blushed so hard, he thought he’d turn blue. “As you’ve said we didn’t even have a proper first date yet. No sex or anything. Shut up. You _can’t_ know.”

“Actually I can.” Liam responded, apparently not even feeling embarrassed. “I can.”

Zayn bubbled over with laughter. “As if you’d say it right now and right here. You’d never.”

“Say what? That I’ve literally been in love with you since like forever but that I had to treat you like shit because you’re a little bitch sometimes?” The smug look on Liam’s face made Zayn’s jaw drop. “Come on, Zayn. Do you really think I don’t know what I feel? You don’t realize shit.”

“You’re _in love_ with me?” Zayn had to ask again.

“Isn’t that more than obvious? Zayn, please.”

At this point, Zayn didn’t know anymore if he was supposed to laugh out loud, run away or simply never close his mouth again. Liam Payne, his boss, the one he allegedly hated was in love with him. And he fucking meant it. 100%. Zayn didn’t know what to do. This was unreal. He could’ve had all of this man ages ago already!? The whole hate could’ve been avoided by just talking like adults?! Nothing made sense anymore. He’d had a crush on Liam but the other way round!? Why would someone as perfect, as successful and flawless like Liam freaking Payne be interested in him!? Liam had told him but he hadn’t properly believed it until now. Love. In love. “Fuck.”

Liam shrugged. “Guiltly?”

“Then there’s no way we can…We can’t just fuck now!” Zayn didn’t panic, he just freaked out. Nobody had ever told him that they were in love with him. Ever. He’d never even said it himself. Not even to the one person he thought he had loved. And now this had casually happened! All of this wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. Tomorrow he’d wake up to just another notification of his boss and…

“Calm down, Zayn.” Liam whispered in his ear, slowly cupping his face to look into his eyes. “I do love you, but that doesn’t mean you have to say it in return. I already know you like me. That’s enough for me right now. Please take a breath. I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you but I needed you to know. I want you to feel safe when with me especially now that I know what some dickhead did to you. I _am_ in love with you, so you can be sure I’d never want to hurt you. I’d rather much kiss you, make you breakfast, daydream about you, sneakily watch you while you’re drawing and-“

Zayn pressed his lips against Liam’s for a long time and just a single tear rolled down his face. Probably that one who’d suffocated him on the inside for way too long. And then he smiled against Liam’s lips so hard, it almost hurt. Liam did too and before they knew they kissed harder and harder, so needy it turned into more tongue than anything else, more hands roaming over each other's bodies than thinking about the next steps.

Zayn was panting by the time they separated for a few seconds. They just checked for each other's reactions real quick but they didn’t have to talk. This was consensual.

Liam pinned Zayn down on the sofa with his arms but it wasn't rough or anything. He was very gentle but still very determined. Not that Zayn would mind if Liam would just get…Another time. He licked his lips and involuntarily arched his back.

Liam covered Zayn’s chest with kisses going from slow and soft to very hot and wet. “No giving up control today, babe.” Zayn sheepishly smiled. Of course, Liam knew what was right, of course. “Just want you to get comfortable with me, want you to feel good and really trust me. You don’t have to be a good boy or anything. Just enjoy yourself.”

With that Liam just slowly licked down over Zayn’s abs, only using the tip of his tongue until he reached his belly button. He kissed it as if it was the most precious thing on earth, just to use his sinful tongue again seconds later. He stopped right in front of Zayn’s very hard, almost pre-leaking dick. “Liam, anything.” He was wiggling and almost moaning even. “Whatever you want. Anything. Just please, god, please touch me already. You’re so perfect, fuck.”

“No, it’s all about what _you_ want.” Did he have to say that because Zayn wanted _everything_?! He wanted all of Liam. But whatever thought would have been next, he forgot about it when Liam, without a warning, wrapped his hand and then his lips around the head of his cock, immediately taking him in further, maybe only a quarter of his length but still.

And then he just waited, waited for Zayn’s reaction but Zayn couldn’t do shit. He was just trying to comprehend that Liam currently did this. That he was sucking Zayn off. Finally. For real. Because he wanted it. Not because it was one of Zayn’s wet dreams. “This is really happening, fuck.”

Liam pulled his head back and Zayn just wanted to feel the warmth around him again. Liam’s mouth was everything, even though Liam hadn’t even done much yet. Zayn whined. “Zayn, baby, stop thinking, okay?” He nervously bit his lip. What if he couldn’t? His brain didn’t have a switch. He couldn’t just turn it off. “You can’t.” He shook his head. “What do you want me to do about that?”

“Oh my god, you were right. I am a total control freak. Can you just not ask me what I want and just do what feels right? Because you always know what to do and you seem to know what I need. I promise I’ll complain if I don’t like something. Just suck me off already, man-handle me, fuck me or whatever you want. I’m all yours and I want you so bad. Right fucking now. God, do you even know how much you turn me on?”

Liam didn’t even listen anymore, just wrapped his plump lips around Zayn again, bopping his head up and down in skillful moves within the next minute, turning Zayn into a moaning mess. He wasn’t able to hold still anymore because Liam was just _so_ good at what he was doing. “Fucking hell this is so good…oh yes, fuck.”

Liam apparently knew exactly where to touch Zayn while sucking him off and surprisingly enough also that Zayn wasn’t into rough blowjobs at all. He liked a slow and steady rhythm, something to just fucking lose it over because of being forced to _wait_. “You’re….I’m going…God, your mouth, babe”

Liam used his tongue like a pro, swirling it over the tip of Zayn’s dick or just using it for creating more pressure here and there. Overall, Zayn forgot about all the blowjobs he’d ever gotten because none of them had felt like this one. This one was different. This was _Liam_ and just thinking about it made the whole thing, which already was good, ten times more intense. “Liam, I’m gonna…Liam. If you don’t stop I’m gonna…” Liam sped up. “I’m gonna come, fuck.”

Liam didn’t stop, instead took him in farther until Zayn hit the back of his throat. Liam’s eyes watered but he didn’t gag and honestly, everybody would’ve come because of that so Zayn did. He shot white streaks right into Liam’s mouth, who just swallowed it as he’d never done anything else in his entire life.

Zayn’s heart was racing and his legs still shaking when Liam looked up at him. He was pressing his lips together while smiling, looking like an innocent angel even though there was cum in the corner of his mouth. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you lose it like that. It’s my new favorite sound, just so that you know. I’m gonna be addicted to hearing it.”

“Can you shut up and kiss me? You fucking _love_ me. I can get all the kisses I want.” Liam cackled, leaned over Zayn and brushed his forehead with his lips. “Hey!”

“You’re very cheeky, you know?” This time Zayn giggled, and simply decided to steal a kiss, when he pulled Liam’s face closer, determined to show him that somehow, even if he couldn’t say it yet, he felt the same. This kiss was _different_ and they both felt it. Zayn broke the silence again just to comment that he would want to return the favor but Liam just blushed crimson. “Couldn’t help it”?

“Did you just fucking come without me noticing?! No, that’s not how this works. You can’t just touch yourself while sucking me off. I want to see your face, want to hear you. And you’re telling me to be a _good boy_ after this when _you_ are the worst already? Liam, I’m gonna wiggle my ass in front of you till you get hard again and then I’ll blow you until you scream.”

“Or we can just take a shower together and continue there. I’d love seeing a wet Zayn Malik. Maybe it’s kind of a fantasy of mine.” Zayn smirked. “It wouldn’t take that long.”

“We’re not gonna stop tonight, are we?”

Liam laughed again and kissed his nose. And it was just the most normal thing ever. Like this had happened 20 times before already. Except it hadn’t. “Probably not, but we’re not going _there_ today if you know what I mean. I got an idea and I’m pretty sure you’ll love it.”

“Damn and I thought I’d get to beg for it today already and whine for my _boss_ to finally give it to me.” Zayn joked before he got serious. “We’re halfway taking it slow and I appreciate it, I do.”

“Why don’t you just admit it already that you only want my ass.” Liam shrieked and jumped to his feet. “Catch me if you can!” He deadass ran away so that Zayn, who didn’t even care that he would have to run around in Liam’s house butt naked, had to follow him immediately. They stopped in front what seemed to be the bathroom. “Sorry, I meant it. The imagination of you getting wet is…”

“Let’s both get wet then.” Zayn suggested, goofily wiggling his brows. “I’d like to…”

“What do you want, love?” Liam wanted to know, sounding very interested and genuine. “Ah no. I _know_. You want my ass.” They burst out laughing and ended up in the shower very quickly. Zayn wasn’t even surprised that Liam had one of these huge ass showers where you could fuck in without an issue. And he liked it because that would happen within the next minutes. It would.

Liam pushed Zayn inside of the shower, turned on the water and somewhat Zayn still ended up, pressed against the shower’s wall feeling water running down his body. And Liam just watched, looked at every part of Zayn’s body, admiring all the details. Zayn let him. “You’re so breathtakingly beautiful, Zayn. Everything about your body is perfect and I just want you to know. I don’t know where to look at first. Liam drew little patterns over Zayn’s tattoos, kissed his collarbones and worked his way up to his neck, which he ended up sucking at. “Liam.” He didn’t listen, simply caressed his shoulder, neck, and jawline like nothing else mattered anymore. “Li” Nothing.

Liam behaved like he was on drugs, his hands slowly exploring Zayn’s chest until he stopped, grabbing Zayn’s hips. “Sinful. I want you so bad. You’re gonna beg so hard in the future. Look what you do to me, I can barely control myself.”

Zayn had enough. He flipped them over, raised Liam’s hands above his body, pinned them against the glass wall with one of his arms and pressed himself flush against Liam’s aroused body. “Maybe I’m suddenly pissed again. Maybe I should get rid of the hate once and for all.” He bit his lip, smirking. “Blow off steam, huh?” Liam’s breath hitched. “I just don’t know if you…”

“Whatever you want. I think that’s a good idea. Get angry, it's fucking hot.”

“Yeah?” Zayn hissed, biting Liam’s lower lip. “And then?” He let go of his hands, but Liam didn’t move them. Zayn flipped Liam around, pressed his belly against the glass. He bit his shoulder, hard.

“Fuck.” Liam moaned already, even though Zayn hadn’t done shit yet. Nice.

“What if I’m extra angry tonight? Can you take it?” Maybe he had a dumb idea, maybe not. He just didn’t feel like thinking right now. Liam just whimpered. Zayn parted Liam’s legs, spit in his hand and rubbed the saliva between his butt cheeks. The water was still running over their naked bodies and Liam was right, this was hot. Liam’s wet muscular back? A dream. His wet back? Straight out of a porn magazine! Zayn couldn’t contain himself, just kissed his shoulder blades, bit down and sucked until bruises formed, while he, without saying anything, suddenly decided to slowly push his forefinger inside Liam.

Liam shuddered and made a noise that went straight down to Zayn’s dick, which was already getting super hard again. Liam didn’t have a say in this, he didn’t. He’d treated Zayn like shit even though he’d loved him all along? Zayn pushed his whole finger inside, causing Liam to flinch but not to protest. “You’ve been an ass.” Liam took a deep breath, legs visibly trembling. “So I think this is only fair.” Zayn started finger fucking Liam like there was no tomorrow, suddenly using two fingers and he knew that this had to hurt a little bit in the beginning. He just didn’t feel sorry right now. Maybe he was still angry. Maybe they both needed this.

“I’m literally… oh my god.. gonna punish you, Zayn. I’m…fuck…gonna make you beg…Oh my god…You’re gonna pay for this.” Liam tried to threaten him but Zayn just found it hot.

“I’m gonna fucking make you beg first.” Zayn gnarled but they both knew this angry sex was just a new beginning. “Lube?”

“No.” Liam moaned. “Fuck no.”

Zayn swallowed thickly. He hadn’t expected that. “So you wanna feel how much I was fuming with anger for ages?” Liam nodded. “Good.” Zayn replaced his fingers with his dick and Liam literally screamed when Zayn pushed past the right ring of muscles.

“Wait, fuck.” Liam complained and of course, Zayn stopped, not pushing inside completely. He gently kissed Liam’s back, reminding him that there was nothing but affection even though they were doing _this_ right now, even though this was nothing but rough sex.

He let Liam adjust and whispered sweet nothings into his ear because he cared. He did. The hate wasn’t a thing anymore. Of course not. “You okay, baby?” Liam nodded, but his face was still pressed against the wall, looking a bit disgruntled even. “You’re so mad you’re not in control.”

“Fuck you. Maybe I am.”

Zayn giggled. “This okay though?” Liam nodded. Zayn pushed inside and Liam screamed his name. No warning? Oops.

“You’re the fucking worst.” Liam hissed, but Zayn knew he was turned on. “But I love it.”

Zayn bit his lip, leaving Liam empty again after seconds and pushed inside again as rough as possible. “What do you love?”

“This.” Liam moaned. “I love this, fuck yeah.”

Somehow Zayn wanted to hear something else. He wanted to hear Liam say _it_ again. He roughly fucked into him, quickly and without any mercy, while biting Liam’s back over and over again. Zayn was moaning and yelling Liam’s name too because this had to be the hottest fuck of his life so far.

Liam was out of breath a few minutes later when he apparently finally understood what Zayn _wanted_ to hear. “I love you, Zayn. Slow down, god…fuck… I love _you_ , okay? You.”

Zayn stopped, pulled out, spun Liam around, pressed his entire body against Liam’s muscular, sweaty one and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his hand around Liam’s dick, pumping him slowly. They didn’t stop kissing for once, not until Liam couldn’t stop moaning so loud, Zayn almost came right there just because of that sound. He moved his hand quickly, finishing Liam off, until he almost collapsed from coming so hard in Zayn’s hand.

He was breathing heavily against Zayn’s lips, eyes still closed until Zayn decided to gently and tenderly kiss Liam’s neck to literally bring him back down to earth. Zayn didn’t even care that he hadn’t come even though he was still painfully hard. “Hey, baby.”

Liam opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times as if the sun was blinding his eyes. “I’ll never get over this.”

“You’ll waddle like a duck tomorrow.” Zayn responded with a soft voice. Liam weakly giggled, and dropped to his knees, shocking Zayn for a second. He thought Liam’s knees had gone weak but instead Liam didn’t even wait for permission, just sucked him off _again_. And honestly, it didn't even take a minute for Zayn to come a second time, simply because he hadn’t expected this. 

But it took them a while to calm down, their breath mingling underneath the shower. Liam gently massaged Zayn’s scalp, washing his hair shortly afterwards and Zayn shamelessly enjoyed being pampered like that. Their lips touched from time to time, their hands entwined and they just stayed silent until they were clean and relaxed.

Liam got out of the shower to grab some towels and wrapped a big one around Zayn’s body before he toweled himself down. They smiled at each other and Liam didn’t even ask if Zayn wanted to stay. Somehow it was a silent agreement.

And maybe Liam had a thing for carrying Zayn around because he lifted him up again and carried him towards his bedroom like Zayn was the most precious treasure on earth. And Liam was just perfect, he was. He thought about everything. How careful he put Zayn in his bed, how he put one big duvet over the both of them, how he made Zayn feel comfortable without saying anything or how he pulled him closer until they were cuddling.

Zayn closed his eyes and he was beaming with joy, because this was it. He couldn’t even describe it. This just felt right. He leaned over, pecked Liam’s soft lips and sighed. 

Liam suddenly giggled, broke the silence and Zayn opened his eyes, curiously looking right into the most beautiful eyes ever. He loved them. Liam’s eyes were what could make Zayn feel like home in the future. They were.“Zayn?”

“Hm?” Zayn whispered, wrapping his arm around Liam’s upper body. 

“We’re the worst.”

“Why? I think this moment is it to be honest. Just right.” Zayn kissed Liam’s stubble. Such an attractive man. Holy Batman.

“We forgot something.” Liam said, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

“Huh?” Zayn wasn’t able to put one and one together. His heart was beating _LiamLiamLiam_ and his brain was thinking about the best sex he’d ever had so far. So what the fuck was Liam on about and why was it even relevant?

“I can’t believe we didn’t use a condom. This is reckless.”

“Oh fuck.” Zayn shrieked and then bubbled over with laughter. “We are really dumb.”

“I mean we should’ve used one. Nobody knows if the other one…”

Zayn looked deep into his eyes. “Liam.”

“Me neither.”

“Good.” Zayn spoke under his breath. “We should have but we haven’t.”

“I’m not interested in….No one else but you.”

Zayn blushed a little but he nodded. “No one else.”

“Fuck condoms then.” Liam laughed and even though Zayn wanted to smack him for saying something that dumb he didn’t. Using protection was important but he knew Liam meant it so he wanted to be stupid for once too.

“You just can’t wait until a condom is on, takes too long for you, you impatient needy boy.” Zayn mocked him playfully. They both laughed. “No one else?”

“I promise.” Liam replied, kissing Zayn’s forehead. “Never even wanted someone else in the first place. You know why.”

“Why?” Zayn smirked. He already loved Liam saying these three words even though everyone else would’ve probably freaked out.

“Because I love you.” Liam was too damn confident, so maybe Zayn wanted to wipe the confidence off his face.

Maybe that was the reason. Maybe not. He just said it.

“I feel the same.”


	9. Maui

 The door bell didn’t stop annoying Zayn as it just didn’t stop ringing no matter how hard he tried to ignore it by keeping his eyes closed. He groaned. Who in the name of fucking Batman would ring a dozen times like a fucking maniac this early in the morning!? “Go away.”

“Yeah, fuck off.” another voice said, breathing against Zayn’s neck. “Morning, baby.”

Zayn’s eyes snapped open. Liam. _Right_. He turned around in Liam’s arms and smiled broadly. “Hello, beautiful.” Liam gently kissed Zayn’s nose, as he pulled him closer. “Best morning ever, huh?”

“You even look gorgeous in the morning, I can’t believe this. How’s this fair, babe?” Liam mumbled, staring at Zayn. Again. If he didn’t stop this now, Zayn would turn red. “Feeling good?”

Zayn pecked Liam's still slightly swollen, bitten lips. “The best.” He grinned because honestly, he was waking up next to Liam, how could this not already be the best morning in his entire life. Only one thing would make it even better. “Do you still love me?”

Liam fondly rolled his eyes. “You’ll never get rid of hearing me say this, right?” Zayn nodded sheepishly. And then he did turn red after all. _Damn_. “I love you, sunshine.” Zayn smiled like an idiot, pressing his lips together when the doorbell disturbed them again.

Zayn was grumpy. “Liam, who the fuck is this? Can’t they just go away? I don’t want to get up and I especially don’t want you to go check who it is. I don’t share.”

Suddenly Liam’s eyes widened in realization and he froze. “Zayn. We’re absolutely and completely fucked. Oh my god, shit.”

“Why? Please don’t tell me you know who it is? Can’t it just be the fucking mailman so that we can ignore them?” 

“It’s Louis!” Liam shrieked. “It’s fucking Louis!”

Zayn tenses up. “Liam, how the hell would you even know?!”

“I invited him for breakfast! I did that before all of this happened! I didn’t know this… I mean I hoped so but…fuck! What now?! He won’t go away and you know it. He’s persistent as hell.” Liam wanted to get up but Zayn didn’t let him, just wrapped his arms around him even tighter. “Zayn!”

“He eventually has to leave if we ignore him for like…an hour?” Zayn suggested, hoping he was right. He knew he probably wasn’t but he didn’t want to leave this bed. Ever again. 

“He got keys.” Liam announced, his own jaw dropping as he said it out loud. “Oh my god, Zayn he got freaking keys to my house! He’ll use them and we both know he will. He probably thinks I’m buying stuff and that I’m running late or something like that. What if he comes inside and sees our clothes on the floor in the living room?!”

“So you don’t want him to know.”

“I thought you wanted to keep this a secret. I’m sorry if I misunderstood. I’d never want to hide being with you. I could brag about it, you know?” Liam laughed nervously.

“I don’t share, remember? I want to keep this a secret for now just to fuck with them. Just imagine all the things we could put them through.”

The doorbell pissed them off again. Louis didn’t give up. Geez. “Sounds like a good plan.”

“You know I don’t want to hide being with you either, though. You do, right?” Zayn needed to reassure him. “Because of what I said yesterday before we dozed off.”

Liam was beaming with joy when he slowly got up, not even caring that he was naked. Zayn couldn’t help it, he just had to whistle like a teenager. Liam rolled his eyes and cackled. “You either hide real quick and sneak out while I’m distracting Louis, or you’ll spontaneously play along and come up with something right on the spot when I open the door and you casually sit somewhere or something. And since I really hate the first option because I don’t want you to feel like back then in the slightest way I suggest we’ll be the best actors in a few minutes."

Zayn jumped to his feet, approached Liam and kissed him breathless, hugging him as tightly as possible. “You’re just…Just what I said, okay?” He pecked his lips at least three more times before he let go. “I’m game.” 

Liam got dressed and gave Zayn one of his comfortable sweatpants and a shirt real quick, not giving it another thought. They ran downstairs, quickly hiding their clothes from yesterday and then took a deep breath.

_Showtime._

And before they knew what to do Liam had already opened the door.

“Morning, slowpoke. Been fast asleep, haven’t we? You forgot. I can’t believe this.” Louis pushed past through him, heading towards the kitchen.

Zayn needed to be spontaneous, creative even. He could maybe…breakfast. He needed to do something that looked like preparing it. Fridge. He could open Liam’s huge ass fridge. Thank god Liam had an open living room-kitchen-situation going on so that he could see them and be prepared.

“Okay, Liam, so I bought some…” Louis dropped the bag. “Zayn!?”

Zayn almost shrieked but he tried not to give it away that he was anxious and nervous as fuck. He casually turned around, acting as if he’d been here a million times already. He could do this. “Morning, Tommo. What are you doing here?” Liam gave him a hidden thumbs up and smiled proudly. 

Louis just gaped at him before he seemed to remember how to talk. “You’re asking me what I’m doing here? What are _you_ doing here!?”

Liam approached them, looking disinterested and lazy, when he sat down on one of his bar stools, across from Zayn. “He’s my personal assistant, Louis.

“But he’s never been at your house.”

“How would you know that, Louis? Are you his slave too?” Zayn continued, acting as if he was trying to win an Oscar. Liam had to suppress a laugh and Zayn noticed straight away.

“Slave? Really, Zayn?” Liam asked, chuckling. “I’m just your _boss_.” The way he emphasized it made Zayn even more nervous but for a whole other reason. “So you’d do whatever I want”? Liam needed to stop this right now. “Good to know.”

“You know I got no control when you’re around.” Two could play this game. Fuck you, Liam.

“I need an explanation right now because this situation is weird as fuck and nobody is gonna believe me if I tell them that you were here, Zayn!” Louis interrupted them. Zayn wanted to kick Louis out and drag Liam back to bed.

“As already mentioned I’m his personal assistant, Louis. If Liam wants me to be here, I’m here whenever. Now chill.”

Louis eyed him suspiciously. “And when he tells you to wear his sweatpants and be barefoot in his house you’re doing it too?”

“He wanted to make coffee for us but spilled it all over himself, bro. I was nice enough to give him some of my clothes.” Liam helped Zayn out.

“Nice enough? Do you think these are comfortable? Please.” Zayn didn’t want to admit it but faking the hate was funny right now, even though it didn't feel right for some reason.

Louis decided to pick up the bag he’d dropped, turn around and then put everything on the kitchen counter. He opened some drawers and doors. He knew where things were and what they needed. “So you didn’t talk it out after all. Who would've thought.”

Zayn plopped down next to Liam, leaned over and whispered.“My clothes would look nice on your kitchen floor.” Liam bit his lip. Success.

“I’m so annoyed. Why can’t you just talk about your problems like grown-ups?” Louis still rambled, not looking at them, too busy searching for stuff they needed to breakfast. "Maybe you would get along, who knows!"

Zayn noticed that Liam was in thoughts so he wasn’t surprised that he was chewing on his bottom lip. He could make it worse. He could continue this. Maybe Liam would… Zayn wouldn’t mind a little punishment later. Nobody had to know. “Hey, Louis?”

Their friend finally turned around. “We did talk. We just…got in a fight maybe?”

“Zayn, shut up.” As if he’d shut up now. He was only getting started. Liam would kill him.

“What did you two fuckers do?! Why can’t you just…I give up, I swear.” Louis complained. “What did you break?! Where did you even go yesterday? After three hours of not hearing anything we decided to search for you two but we couldn't even find you guys!” Thank fuck they hadn't thought about going to Liam's place, checking for his well being or whatever.

“Just look at Liam’s back.” Maybe he was pushing it too far, shit. What if Louis would notice straight away. He could still claim…Shit.

“Zayn, what the fuck?” Liam was fuming with anger. Maybe this was a boundary. Maybe Liam didn't like people seeing how Zayn had marked him up. Oops.

“What did you do!? Liam turn around and show me!” Louis commanded, but Liam just tapped his forehead at him. “Liam Payne I wanna see!”

“Zayn, I’m gonna make you…I’m…I hate you.” Liam growled and for some reason, this was the wrong thing to say. Zayn flinched and suddenly felt like shit. Liam noticed. Of course, he did. He turned around and when Louis just pushed his shirt up to reveal what Zayn had done to Liam’s back, Louis turned white.

“Zayn, his back is…It’s red and blue and what even is that…Did you fucking punch him?” He’d just…bitten him and sucked a few…maybe some scratching here and there...

“Now that you know, shut up.” Liam warned him.

Louis smacked his own forehead. “You two are batshit crazy. Is that what you had to do in order to solve your issues? Why didn't it work them!? Liam did you do some violent shit too?!”

Zayn didn’t feel like talking anymore. He ignored them. “I’m going to the bathroom. Excuse me.” In the bathroom he just sat down on the floor, not caring if it was cold. He didn’t like any of this. He, in fact, hated this shit show. Maybe it was funny for a few minutes but _I hate you_ had changed things immediately. Had Liam meant that because he'd gotten angry? Was it part of the show?! He wanted to fall head over heels in love with Liam, not pretending to hate him. What if they didn't hide liking each other?! What if it was simply time to finally end publicly despising each other?! They needed to approach the situation in a different way. If Zayn already felt like shit because of one sentence, how would things turn out if they'd get back to work?! The things they'd said to each other in the past wouldn't work out anymore. Zayn knew himself. His anxiety and his insecurities would make him overthink things and he'd question their new...that thing between them.

Suddenly it knocked on the door. Liam went inside before Zayn could even speak up. “Zayn.”

“I don’t want to hear anything.” Liam slowly sat down next to him. “I should’ve sneaked out.”

“I hate this.” Liam confessed. “I don’t like this at all. And I don’t hate you. Zayn, I’m sorry. I noticed right the second I said it. I just didn’t know how to…I didn’t know what to say in order to not give anything away.”

“I don’t want to go back. I wanted to be with you today and not pretend to not like when I just… Liam, I just want to be around you without them. For now. Until this is all...not that new anymore. I'm insecure, okay?! I'm super fucking insecure it's definitely selfish as fuck wanting to have you for myself and I know it, I just…”

There was silence for a few minutes.

“You said you trust me, right?” Liam suddenly wanted to know. What was he thinking about? Zayn nodded even though he was still hurt. It was dumb, but hearing that Liam hated him was just… so fucking wrong at the moment. “So if I ask you to play along one last time for like 10 minutes or so, will you do it? I promise you I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay.” Liam pulled Zayn closer and kissed his forehead, trying to make him feel better, to make up for what he'd said even though he hadn't meant it. “You owe me at least 10 _I love you_ ’s and twice as many kisses, just so that you know. Never say that ever again. I’m hurt even though it completely sounds stupid."

They went back together and Liam jumped right into action, even though Zayn didn’t know what he had in mind in the first place. “Oh my god.” Zayn furrowed his brow. “I forgot an appointment!”

Louis' eyes widened. "Liam, what is wrong with you at the moment?! You never just forget appointments?! First, you forget about me, which I understand given the fact that you two idiots really fought but you can’t just forget about something like that?! It's business! You're the boss, you can't forget important meetings or whatever it is that you didn't think about. Zayn what about you!? You're his assistant. Haven't you checked your calendars?!" 

“I forgot it too, shit.” Zayn played along. What were they even talking about in the first place?

“I even forgot to ask you to book a flight for me!” Liam shrieked, running around like a headless chicken. Why did he suddenly sound so serious? Was this even part of his plan to get rid of Louis anymore?

“Then let him do it now.” Louis suggested, looking confused.

“Louis, you gotta do it for me this time. Please! Zayn can’t right now because he’s got to leave in five minutes too. He’s meeting up with…um…What was his name again? For the collab?”

“James Charles?” Zayn suggested, having no idea what the fuck Liam was on about. How on earth would they get someone like that to do a collab with them? Why hadn’t he mentioned someone else? Dumb, dumb, super dumb.

Louis looked excited but irritated at the same time. “Why did nobody tell me about this?! And how the hell am I supposed to book tickets for like…now?!”

“Zayn, just leave now so that you won’t be late.” Liam smiled at Zayn, and Zayn understood immediately that this was _his_ chance to leave even though he’d rather much stayed instead of Louis. But he trusted Liam. He wordlessly left. The last thing he saw was Liam turning to Louis, gesticulating like crazy.

___

Zayn was sitting on his sofa dying of boredom when his phone notified him.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Liam

 

  * Pack your bags, babe. - Liam
  * First of all, hello. - Zayn
  * You can say hello to me ten times in a row if you pack your bags now. - Liam
  * What for? - Zayn
  * I really forgot something! - Liam
  * What?! - Zayn
  * A brand deal? - Liam
  * Liam why on earth don’t I even know about it?! - Zayn
  * _Benefit_. - Liam
  * I DIDNT KNOW YOU WANTED TO COLLAB WITH THEM?! - Zayn
  * Yeah, and they invited me on a trip. I genuinely forgot. Just came in handy that I remembered this morning. - Liam
  * Are we doing our first eyebrow products with them!? - Zayn
  * Uh…yes!? - Liam
  * YOU DIDN’T EVEN MENTION IT. - Zayn
  * Pack your bags, babe. - Liam
  * What for? - Zayn
  * I need you to come with me as my personal assistant, babe. - Liam
  * Where are we going? - Zayn
  * I don’t even know. Got told somewhere warm, so don’t forget to bring something for swimming, some shirts and I don’t know. Whatever you’d need for something like a vacation, okay? You know _Benefit_ well, don't you? - Liam
  * What the fuck??? - Zayn
  * I’ll pick you up at 4. - Liam
  * Liam that’s in 3 hours! - Zayn
  * Exactly. See you later. Without Louis or anyone annoying us. - Liam
  * Oh my god, you forget THAT ticket!????. - Zayn
  * Yeah, some guy from work distracted me. - Liam
  * Liam!??!!? - Zayn
  * I meant you!!!! - Liam
  * Oops. - Zayn
  * Now go pack your bags. Can’t wait to kiss you again later. 
  * See you later. xo- Zayn



___

A while later they had already been in the air for a few hours and Zayn was super excited. He’d never been to Hawaii and going there with Liam for a trip with _Benefit_ seemed to be absolutely amazing. He had always watched beauty influencers’ vlogs and YouTube videos about it, but had never thought he’d ever get to be part of one of their infamous trips. He’d seen guys like Jeffree Star, NikkiTutorials or MannyMua being with them but _him_? Zayn Malik, a nobody in the beauty industry?! I was so happy, he couldn’t sit still anymore.

“Babe, what’s gotten into you?” Liam mumbled, eyes still closed. “We’re not even there yet.”

“But I can’t wait. This is gonna be so cool!”

“Mhm.” Liam fell asleep holding Zayn’s hand before Zayn even got the chance to talk his ear off. He would’ve done that. He would. Most definitely. He just didn’t know what the best thing about all of this was. Going to Hawaii, being on a _Benefit_ trip, spending time with Liam far away from anybody else or just going on his first ever vacation (which Liam didn’t have to know about). Probably a combination. Maybe all of it. 

_Vacaaaaation. Hawaaaaaaii....Liaaaaam. Vacaaaaation. Hawaaaaaaii....Liaaaaam. Vacaaaaation. Hawaaaaaaii....Liaaaaam._

Even though he had had ridiculous thoughts for a while he must have had fallen asleep a while later too because when Liam woke him up to get out off the plane he was a little bit confused for a few seconds, mumbling incoherent sentences before realizing that they were there. Sudden realization made him jump to his feet, grabbing Liam by the hand, running to get their bags and…Nothing. No one from _Benefit_ in sight.

Zayn stopped dead in his tracks. “Liam, where are they? Are we late? Don’t they always pick up their people?” Liam pressed his lips together and smiled weirdly, apparently waiting for Zayn to talk to him. “Liam?”

“I might have lied?” Liam mumbled, making Zayn raise his eyebrows. “I pray you’re not mad but the _Benefit_ thing was a lie. We never even spoke about a collab. So there wasn’t any appointment I forgot about or any trip. I didn’t need any flight tickets.”

Zayn just gaped at him, completely confused because honestly nothing about this made sense. If Liam had made all of this up, why were they here? “I’m waiting for an explanation because I’m so confused right now I don’t even know what to say, Liam.”

“I thought we should just be spontaneous?” Liam confessed, but Zayn didn’t understand. “I got the money, so why not use it?”

Zayn crossed his arms. “Liam, use it for what? What do you even want to say?”

“Ugh, you’re so slow! You said you wanted to spend some time with me, said you wanted to get away from everybody else, right? So I spontaneously decided to do exactly that. I faked having forgotten an appointment so that Louis would book us tickets. If you would’ve done it you would’ve gotten it straight away that I lied.” Liam rambled. “So when you left I booked a hotel, which was a bit more exclusive than planned, but no other still had the capacity and here we are. It’s gonna be Zayn and Liam for a whole week. Just us. We can do whatever we want. Be romantic, be in bed all day…”

Zayn just jumped into Liam’s arms, pressed their lips together and then giggled like a teenage girl. “I have no idea what’s gotten into you, but I love this so much. I’m so excited, shit.”

“Your dick.” Liam said, joking around. “Just kidding. “

“You’re the worst.” Zayn said, rolling his eyes. “How are we getting there?”

“Um…someone might pick us up?” Liam didn’t tell him the whole truth and Zayn noticed. He wasn’t dumb.

“Liam.”

“I’m not telling you everything, forget it. Just follow me and don’t kill me for wanting to spoil you rotten. Because you can get used to it. I fucking hated bragging with what I have just to piss you off. I actually like spending my money on just living the best life possible and that now includes spoiling you.” Liam pecked Zayn’s lips again and smiled broadly.

They left the airport shortly afterwards and Zayn really didn’t say anything, when a way too expensive car, a Bentley, was waiting for them. Or when someone opened the door for them or when they offered a snack in the car. He didn’t say anything when they arrived in front of a very fancy mansion either but he did finally speak up when Liam closed the door behind them. “You’re batshit crazy. Who am I Beyoncé?!”

“Is Beyoncé a princess, then yes.” 

Zayn just shook his head, gaping. “This isn’t even a hotel, you fucking liar.”

“You said you didn’t want to share me and I don’t want to share you either so this is a very private place for just the two of us.” Liam explained, but Zayn just couldn’t believe any of this was real. He was aware of the fact that Liam probably wasn’t exactly poor but he hadn’t expected anything like… _this_.

“How much does this even cost?! How much is the freaking night? How on earth can you even afford this? How am I supposed to say thank you for any of whatever you’ve planned?!” Zayn felt horrible. He couldn’t accept this.

“This is Maui. It’s a bit expensive, I’m not gonna lie. 2,800$.”

“2,800$ for a week!? You completely lost it! Who am I, your sugar baby?! This is insane.” Zayn tapped his forehead at him. “Oh my god.”

“A night.”

Zayn choked on air.” “Repeat that” Liam definitely hadn’t said this.

“It’s not for the whole week. It’s for one night.” Liam said it again and then Zayn just angrily shoved him. Liam laughed, pulled him in his arms and kissed him until Zayn gave in. They eventually landed on a big love chair and ended up making out heatedly, Zayn’s hand under Liam’s shirt and Liam’s hand grabbing Zayn’s butt, but how could this not have happened when Liam did all of this just to make Zayn happy, the happiest even?

“You’re horrible” Zayn whispered, hotly kissing Liam again, using way to much tongue. “So fucking pretentious.” Liam unzipped Zayn’s jeans. “You can’t buy me. Don’t even think that”

Liam kissed Zayn’s jawline. “Don’t be ridiculous, I already got you.”

“Oh, why? Because you love me?” Zayn asked, pursing his lips.

“Nah, because you feel the same.”

Zayn flinched. Liam was right. “This is unfair!”

“Life is unfair." Liam checked the time. "Isn’t it also unfair, that we could fuck right now but that I made sure we’d get some amazing dinner when we arrive? Look, we abandoned our bags and we didn’t even check out the place yet and that’s okay but we’re not gonna skip dinner."

Zayn bit his lip, when Liam got up, reaching him his hand so that he could do the same. “I’m okay with that if I’m gonna be your dessert.”

And then, before dinner, Liam ended up calling the manager nevertheless to show them around because they had enough time after all, hadn’t they?

And it turned out that this place was out of this world, really. With its stunning Pacific views and sought-after location, it was one of the most impressive 4-bedroom Maui villas available and Zayn immediately noticed why.

The resplendent villa was found beachside in Makena, south of the ultra-luxurious enclave of Wailea and it was nothing but an escape from the crowds in favor of a more tranquil, yet equally upscale experience. And that was what they wanted, right?! Just being together, without having to fear anyone interrupting them being all loved up.

And Liam had taste, which this was just another confirmation for how good that one was. Almost too good maybe.

The freaking villa had over 4,800 sq ft of indoor and outdoor living space and Zayn really didn’t know which would be his favorite spot to enjoy the Hawaiian sun in the end.

How was he supposed to decide? Would sitting back on the terrace and gaze out to the ocean be his first choice? Walk around the infinity pool while savoring the scent of lush, tropical gardens? He had no idea. Maybe the outdoor living with the al fresco poolside dining area, private cabana bar, and gas barbecue-grill was _the_ thing. Maybe the big jacuzzi while drinking a Mai Tai and watch a glorious sunset light up the horizon while making out with Liam The 24/7 beach access?

Who knew. Zayn just turned to Liam, not even caring that the villa’s manager looked at them, and kissed him breathless. Maybe it was all a bit unreal and too much but so amazing, Zayn simply had to. Zayn would’ve enjoyed staying at a goddamn ugly motel too if he would’ve been there with Liam. So this truly wasn’t about the luxury, this was about Liam showing Zayn that he loved him.

The interior was nothing but modern and simply perfect. Everything was air-conditioned and designed for maximum comfort. An immense, retractable wall joined the great room to the outdoor living spaces. The place had a large, elegant living and dining area with an ocean view, a big gourmet kitchen and so much more. Everything was stylish, contemporary and beautifully presented and fuck if Zayn didn’t feel like one of those celebrities who had all of this on a daily basis.

And maybe he wanted to stay here forever, enjoying a dream, not ever going back to his real life. Yes, he’d only been here for an hour by now but still and damn he didn’t want to think about how he’d feel about leaving at the end of the week, he really didn’t.

The decorative touches were distinctly contemporary, yet their shapes, materials and colors paid homage to traditional Hawaiian aesthetics and not just Zayn, but Liam apparently lived for it. Turquoise hues radiated from artwork and upholstery, while white sofas, walls and ceilings reflected the sandy beach tones. Every area was nothing but luxurious, a magnificent ocean view guaranteed. There were several rooms, with en-suite bathroom and beds and Zayn had to smirk thinking about the fact that he wanted to test all of them out. Liam wasn’t better, because he shamelessly bit his lip, eyeing all of the opportunities…

The Master suite enjoyed its own sitting area though and that was good, because this room was different. They'd fall asleep in here, they'd wake up together in here. This would be their own little love bubble, right? It had a walk-in closet with custom wood cabinets, a flat-screen television, Blu-ray DVD players, a big sofa and the biggest en suite bathroom with a shower so immense Zayn’s jaw literally dropped when seeing it. From the master bedroom balcony they looked directly down on a pristine coral reef and it was just… wow.

Before the manager said goodbye, he quickly told them about the surroundings, that there was a huge amount to see and do in the vicinity and that the part of South Maui were they were staying was rich in wildlife. He told them about the chance of spending time with turtles, eagle rays and dolphins and Zayn just had to see as much of the nature surrounding them as possible. Liam's arm was wrapped around Zayn's waist and Zayn wasn't sure if Liam was nearly as excited as him because Liam wasn't paying much attention. Somehow he was just watching Zayn and maybe that should've been awkward but it wasn't. Liam wasn't staring, he was just fondly looking and it was the sweetest thing ever.

Everything from swimming to shopping was only a five minute drive away, and an exciting array of watersports, including scuba diving, snorkeling and kayaking just a two-minute walk from the property. This place was bomb.

Zayn caught himself tapping his forehead at Liam, who was still looking at him as if he was the sun, but honestly, who was he kidding? This was gonna be the best week of his life.


	10. In Love With You

Even if they’d kind of planned on having loads of sex last night, it had never happened due to the fact that they’d literally sat on the beach till five in the morning to just talk. And kiss. Kiss a lot. Zayn had felt like being an actor in a huge Hollywood production because the whole thing had been unreal from the beginning. Coming to Hawaii with a new love interest that happens to be your own boss who you’ve hated for ages just to… Unreal. But that was his life now.

_So when he woke up this morning and the first thing he felt was butterflies erupting in his stomach because Liam was spooning him he wasn’t even surprised. He just turned around in Liam’s arms, who was still fast asleep. Zayn took the time to just look at him. Liam was perfect, that’s what he was. Maybe he was the man of his dreams but he didn’t have to know. Yet. Maybe Zayn should’ve acknowledged that to himself earlier. What had he been thinking, really!? Why had he ever thought treating Liam like a piece of shit was okay. What had gotten into him?_

_Liam’s breath changed. Zayn flinched. Had he woken him up!? Shit. Zayn checked quickly but nothing. Liam was peacefully snoring with a faint smile playing around his lips. Zayn couldn’t help but gently kiss the tip of Liam’s adorable nose. He definitely felt the same. He did. He should just say it. Out loud. He could practice right now, couldn’t he? Liam was probably still dreaming so he wouldn’t even hear if he said it. Why did he make such a big deal out of saying these three words when he legit already knew he felt the same as Liam. Geez. He liked Liam saying I love you to him so much. Liam should feel how it felt hearing that too. Zayn took a deep breath. He could whisper it for once. He’d never said it. Not once in his life. Whisper. Zayn closed his eyes and even though one could barely hear it he said it through his breath. “I love you. I’m in love with you.”_

_So that’s how it felt like. Wasn’t even that hard, was it? He could just say it again so when he’d say it to Liam’s face he wouldn’t fuck up. “I love you.” Zayn grinned._

_“And I love you too.” Liam answered with a sleepy voice. Zayn’s eyes snapped open. Oh god. This had not been…no! Not now._

_“I didn’t mean to say that!”_

_“Good morning, beautiful. Slept well?” Zayn was embarrassed. How the hell had he not whispered the second time? Why did he have to blurt it out!? He wanted to tell Liam when…Well, when? “I love you too.”_

_“I heard that.” Zayn mumbled, trying to hide his face in the crook of Liam’s neck._

_“So it slipped.”_

_“No, I meant it.” Zayn had to make it clear. He’d wanted to say it but not right now and not quite that fast. “I mean…I just…Not right now?”_

_“Too many words too early in the morning. I pretend I didn’t hear so you can search for the right moment and say it whenever.”_

_“You’re such a dick. Don’t decide for me. I can tell you that I’m in love with you whenever I want to do that. So listen here, Payne. I am in love with you just as much as you are in love with me!” Zayn replied, his own jaw dropping only seconds later. “Fuck.”_

_Liam laughed. “Okay then!” Zayn shoved him. “Hey don’t do that. I thought you loved me too!”_

_“I do, but don’t be so fucking smug about it. Don’t act like Louis would. Ewww, I don’t want to date a Louis.” Zayn said._

_“What’s bad about dating him? There’s worse, believe me.” Zayn furrowed his brow, sitting up, pulling the duvet over himself, not caring that Liam would be left without one._

_“Excuse me? I don’t like the sound of that at all. Spill the tea.” Zayn bit his lip. He had not been dating Louis at one point. He had not been dating Louis at one point. He had not-_

_“We dated for a while." Liam sounded bored. What the hell? “But yeah. Not relevant.”_

_Not relevant?! Zayn jumped to his feet, now standing next to the bed, just gawking at Liam in disbelief. They’d grown up together, okay. Zayn had even heard Louis claiming he knew what Liam’s dick looked like but… No! This didn’t… Eww no. Did Harry even know?! Liam sat up, staring at Zayn. “You and Louis dated and you’re casually telling me this after I’ve just told you I was in love with you? Liam what the fucking fuck?!”_

_“Why’s that relevant? It wasn’t even serious.”_

_“That’s even worse! So you two just fucked each others brains out?! How am I supposed to ever have sex with you again knowing Louis dick and your dick… I’m getting sick!”_

_“We never even had sex, Zayn. We just kissed. It was very innocent back then.” Liam told him, shrugging. Good fucking morning, seriously._

_“I think I’m gonna throw up.”_

_“Pregnant already? Happened fast.” Liam commented, laughing._

_Zayn didn’t feel like laughing at all. “You wish. Not even possible.”_

_“I wouldn’t mind having kids with you.”_

_Zayn almost tripped over his own feet. “Liam fucking Payne, what the fuck!”_

_“First you lie, saying you didn’t fuck and now you tell me you want kids with me. I just woke up, what the hell do you think you’re doing!?”_

“Zayn.” He was angry. No fucking Zayn. How the hell had Louis never mentioned _that_. “Zayn. Stop it.” Stop what? Being angry? He had the right to be pissed! “Zayn, baby.” Baby, my ass. He could call himself baby! “Zayn, babe, wake up. You’re dreaming.” What? Someone tried to wake him up. But he wasn’t asleep. He wasn’t, was he? “Zayn, it’s me. It’s Liam. Come on babe, open your eyes for me.” Someone kissed his nose.

Zayn carefully opened his eyes, lashes fluttering because of the blinding sunlight. He yawned, Liam, leaning above him smiling down at his face. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Morning.” Zayn mumbled, still confused. “When have you been dating Louis? I need to know.”

Liam’s eyes widened. “Dating Louis? What? I’m dating you as far as I know.”

Zayn smirked, not caring about his own question for a second. “Ah, so we’re dating now, huh?”

“If that’s not obvious I don’t know what is, boyfriend.” Liam replied, grinning from ear to ear. “But what do you mean? Dating Louis? I don’t understand. He’s dating Harry.”

“But you told me you’ve been dating him!” Zayn snapped, suddenly wide awake.

“You’ve only had one glass of wine yesterday, darling. What the hell are you on about, because you sure as hell aren’t drunk. I’m not dating Louis, nor have I ever done that. I’d rather chop off my dick.”

“No, we still need that.” Zayn said, laughing. Why couldn’t he stay serious for a few minutes? God, Liam was so adorable with his tousled hair in the morning. “I’m so confused. You told me that and then when I got angry you said you wanted kids with me! Don’t pretend this never happened.”

“This never happened? At least not the Louis part of it.”

“What?!” Zayn shrieked like a teenage girl who just heard news about her favorite boyband member or something.

Liam laughed, got up, and left the room. How dared he!? Zayn followed him, wearing absolutely nothing. When had he gotten naked in the first place?! “Liam, wait.”

“Catch me if you can? Hot tip, I’m in the bathroom.” Cheeky.

Zayn was catching up within seconds and when he finally stood next to Liam, Liam just shamelessly pulled him in his arms and kissed him passionately before he spoke up. “Babe, I can guarantee you, that you’ve been dreaming. I don’t know why your dreams would make you think I was dating Louis but I promise you I never did. Go text him, ask. But about the kids… We can talk about that later. Let’s say when we’re engaged, yeah? I don’t want to share you just yet.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together trying to hide his smile. “How embarrassing. I guess it was a bit much within the last days, was it? My brain is trying to process things or something.” Liam pecked his lips and when they separated just took both of Zayn’s hands to look him deep in the eyes. “You’re butt-naked.” He started laughing.

Zayn wanted to open his mouth to defend himself but suddenly came back to his senses. Good morning to him. “And you don’t take that as an invitation because…? Just asking.”

Liam bit his lip. “Can I brush my teeth first?”

“Well then brush your teeth. Don’t worry about me. My hand is very…” Zayn grabbed himself. “Very caring.” He ditched Liam without saying anything else, heading back to bed. He was in the mood for breakfast, but not in the mood for food. He wanted Liam for breakfast. Right now. But if he didn’t want to... he still had his hand. And maybe that would piss Liam off sooooo…..

Zayn went back to bed, wrapping his hand loosely around himself, trying to make himself hard. Didn’t even took him long, and truth to be told he didn’t even have to do anything because Liam appeared right in front of him only seconds later. And he looked pissed which strangely was enough. Zayn cheekily smirked not even trying to stop touching himself. He moaned quietly, maybe trying to provoke Liam as much as possible. 

Liam just stood there, watching when Zayn bit his lip. “Zayn.” He ignored Liam and touched his balls. Zayn demonstratively opened his mouth and when he decided to carry it to the extremes, touching his hole Liam obviously lost it.

“Stop that right fucking now or you’ll regret it.” Liam hissed, jumping on the bed, leaning over Zayn, pinning his wrists down next to his head. “I swear to god, Zayn. Don’t piss me off.”

“Or what?” Zayn wanted to get to know this side of Liam so bad. He wanted to get to know it now. No more waiting. Just fucking.

Liam didn’t even answer, just pulled his own boxer shorts down, while glaring at Zayn trying to make it clear he didn’t want him to move. Zayn moved his arms anyway. Seeing Liam like that was nothing but a turn on. He wanted to be wrecked. He wrapped his right hand around his own dick again. Liam’s hand wrapped around Zayn’s within the blink of an eye. “What are you doing? What are you fucking doing? Stop this.”

Zayn bit his lip. “I’m having a little fun.” Liam’s eyes got dark. Zayn didn’t know if that was possible but that’s what it looked like. Liam’s whole attitude had changed. He was different and it was hot. So fucking hot. “With myself.”

“And you thought this was okay, because?” Liam squeezed his hand, resulting in Zayn doing the same making his dick literally throb. “You’re gonna remove your hand when I remove mine and you won’t touch yourself again, do you understand? This pisses me off. You don’t need to touch yourself when I’m there. I get to touch you and nobody else.” 

“Fuck me then.” Zayn requested, wanting to feel Liam so bad. “Take me, Liam. Wreck me. Make me yours then. I’m waiting.”

Zayn thought Liam would react immediately but he didn’t. And when Liam just took his hand away and turned around to leave, Zayn thought he’d at least see Liam trying to pull him together, but that never happened. Instead, he just laid there, left behind, mouth open trying to process what had just happened. Had he made Liam angry for real now? Was this part of Zayn giving up control? Had he done something wrong?! “Liam?” Nothing. So louder. “Liam!”

How could it be otherwise not even two seconds later Liam sat down next to ha im, worried look on his face. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Did I fuck up?”

“Did you what? What?!” Liam stuttered, carefully pulling Zayn into his arms. “Why do you think you fucked up? That doesn’t even make sense. You just turned into a provokative little shit and I kind of went over the top so I left because I noticed. I’m sorry?”

Zayn laughed out loud. “Wait, you mean _you_ did something wrong?” Liam nodded. “But that’s what I wanted?”

Liam looked confused. “What?”

“Oh god. I thought we talked about it? Like…you know? I meant what I said earlier? I just hoped you wouldn’t go away and just…Did you change your mind?”

“I’m so confused.” Liam looked la ike beaten puppy. “I just.. because you said…I thought this changed things and because it’s our first proper day here….I mean…”

“Do I have to say it out loud again for you to understand? I thought I was the control freak and now you don’t stop thinking! Why don’t you just fuck me already? How obvious can I make it that I want to see the daddy side of you? Boss side, I don’t know what you call it. Liam I legit told you to fucking take me, wreck me and make me yours and you said you went over the top!? I can’t imagine that’s what you had in mind when you saw me like that. I think you rather much wanted to fuck me breathless or something like that. So when will you show me what you want to do with me? Because quite frankly I don’t care if it’s the first day here or the fifth. I just want you. _Now_.” Zayn explained and even though he hadn’t expected it, he felt his cheeks turn red.

Liam started laughing. “That sounded like porn.” Zayn shoved him and laughed. “And you turned red like a beet and if that’s not the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen I don’t know what is.”

“It’s because I love you and I trust you.”

Liam’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. “W-what?”

“What, what? Do I have to repeat it or make it even clearr? It's because I’m in love with you too and because I trust you with, and I hate that word, using my body.”

“Did you just say you loved me?” Liam gaped at him.

What the hell? He's only heard that? He’s already said it this morning hadn’t he? Why make such a big deal out of it _just now?_ “Yes? Just like this morning? I told you I felt the same? I love you? I’m in love with you?”

“You just told me you felt the same but you haven’t said **that** out loud!!!!” Liam looked like he couldn’t breathe.

“I whispered it before you wake up to practice and not make it sound dumb and then I said it again which you accidentally heard because you’d woken up already and then….” It slowly dawned on him. “Nooooo. Now I’ve said it again in a situation that was everything but what I’ve imagine it to be like.”

Liam giggled. “I got no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I had a weird dream this morning, I guess. But since I’ve already said it now and since I mean it, yes I’m in love with you too. Will you fuck me now?”

“And I always thought it’s _Will you marry me_?”

“Liam!” Zayn shrieked. They were so stupid.

“I will.”

“Did you just answer yourself? You want to marry yourself? Fine then.” Zayn joked.

“No, I actually replied to you. I will fuck your brains out now. Move.”


	11. Take me, Wreck me, Make Me Yours

“Well comes in handy that we’re already naked then.” Zayn cheekily replied, sticking his tongue out.

“You shouldn’t do that.” Liam growled, having changed into the Liam Zayn wanted to get to know so bad already. His eyes. So fucking dark and full of lust. Anger. Zayn had no idea but he hopefully was about to find out. And damn if he wasn’t nervous. His hands were shaking and his heart was racing but Liam really didn’t have to know. Not that he’d turn into  worried puppy mode again. “Sit on top of me.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. Yeah, no. He wouldn’t do what Liam wanted just yet, so he refused to.

“Sit on top of me.” Nope. Nope. No. Definitely not. “Zayn.”

Zayn had to bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling smugly. So what if he wanted to make Liam furious? Zayn wanted it all, not just some warm-up rough sex. He wanted the whole thing. “Are you saying this as my boyfriend or as my…my _boss_.” Liam flinched. Ha! So that did the job. Zayn could fuck with him even more saying such things. Good to know. “I won’t sit on top of you.”

But apparently, he didn’t have a say in any this anyway because Liam grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer while attaching his lips to the column of Zayn's throat, sucking hard. Zayn hadn’t expected that at all so he grasped for air, his hands suddenly on Liam’s ass. “Are you sure?”

Zayn didn’t have a chance to say anything, could just tighten the grip around his boyfriends ass, when Liam worked on marking up Zayn’s whole neck up to the ear where he stopped just to nibble on his earlobe. Fuck. And whispering made the whole thing even more sexually tense. “I give you one last chance because this is the first time, my love. Sit on top of me.”

Liam had Zayn pinned down on the mattress so Zayn couldn’t even move. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. Liam was doing this on purpose. “What are you waiting for?” Zayn could feel Liam’s hot breath against his skin. “Do you want me to count?” Count what? What was happening? Zayn tried to move, break free but Liam was very fit and truth to be told he had no chance when Liam was holding him down like that. He needed to though. How the fuck was he supposed to manage?!

“Three…”

He could ask. He could keep his mouth shut. Shit, Zayn didn’t know. Or he could just enjoy squeezing Liam’s ass. He’d do that. Zayn spread his fingers out, literally holding Liam’s ass in both of his hands right now. What a nice butt he had.

  
“Two…”

Zayn didn’t know why he felt the need to keep quiet but somehow he thought he was supposed to shut up so he did. And he actually waited for Liam’s countdown, he did. He’d been horny ever since….yeah well. Since like forever. He just wanted Liam to fuck him good. He didn’t know how this would turn out but he felt that Liam and him were compatible. Liam would probably make him suffer but in the best way possible, wouldn’t he? God, he wanted this. He wanted Liam to hurry the fuck up. “Mhm-m”

“What was that?” Liam asked, waiting for Zayn to move already. “Zayn you’re driving me crazy and I’m getting mad.” 

Zayn bit his lip, looking straight into Liam’s eyes with the most innocent angelic look possible.

“Fucking one!” Liam decided to move his hips, their dicks touching.

“Is it zero already, or…?” Zayn asked and honestly, he knew he was the worst right now. He knew damn well. And maybe Liam did too! "I want you to fuck me hard, fast and raw”

Liam didn’t seem to be taken aback, yet he leaned down, gave Zayn a very gentle, barely there kiss. Liam burried his face in Zayn’s neck but apart from being absolutely sweet he didn’t do anything and by it was Zayn who was getting mad. A little bit. A tiny little bit. This was not how this was supposed to go! “I love you.”

And with that, before Zayn could answer, he spun him around so quickly, Zayn just…Okay then! Liam kissed down his back painfully slow until he reached Zayn’s hips, spread him open without any warning and ate him out eagerly. “Fuck, fuck, Liam!” Zayn was squirming but Liam didn’t react, just used his fucking sinful tongue to make Zayn lose it within minutes. “F-fuck, Liam.” He hadn’t expected this. “Touch me.” Liam laughed and stopped. No. He couldn’t just stop! Zayn didn’t see or hear anything but he didn’t dare to move either. He was just so focused on his own heartbeat.

“Look.”

Zayn was desperate, wanted Liam to touch him again, continue with whatever so he looked over his shoulder with glassy eyes just like Liam wanted. He simply hadn’t expected to see his boyfriend behind him, his hand wrapped around his own dick, working on himself with skillfull moves. And Zayn was dumb but his legs spread almost immediately, literally as an invitation but instead of getting what he wanted Liam slowly shook his head, just shamelessy slapping Zayn’s ass, which went straight down his dick.

And by now it was uncomfortable, laying on his belly, really. He turned around quickly, staring at Liam still…Zayn wanted him to fucking stop.

“Stop that or-“ He couldn’t continue, Liam put his hand over his mouth.

“Shut up.” Liam seemed to think for a second. “You know what, I’ll make you.” And he did, climbing over him, shoving his dick in his mouth, making Zayn swallow him. Zayn, taken by surprise, almost choked, his eyes welled up with tears when Liam went further. “Suck.”

Zayn tried to relax his throat to do just that but somehow didn’t manage immediately. “Can’t do that, huh?” Zayn was painfully hard by now and he couldn’t focus, he couldn’t. Liam pulled out. “Ugh, boring.”

“I can.” Zayn cleared his throat. “I can do that!”

Liam genuinely looked bored, maybe even a little annoyed and just, shoved his fingers inside Zayn’s open mouth. “Maybe you can take two fingers. Need some practice, huh?” 

Zayn didn’t like the tone of that at all so he started to work his tongue around Liam’s fingers, suck on them, knowing well what he could do. He’d fucking prove it to Liam. And it seemed to work because even though Liam tried to be in control he moaned and even let a quiet “Fuck” slip.

“Took you long enough to wake up.” Zayn wanted to push him. He was awake. Liam curled his fingers in Zayn’s hair and for a second he didn’t understand until Liam literally yanked it. 

“Ouch.”

Liam stopped dead in his tracks. “Too much?” He kissed Zayn’s head over and over again.

“No, just didn’t expect that. Like it.” Zayn mumbled, his eyes wet nevertheless. Liam wrapped his fingers round Zayn’s hard, throbbing dick. “F-fuck.”

“Pretty hard already, babe.” Liam smirked, starting to get Zayn off way too slow. Zayn needed Liam to do more, this wasn’t it. “Your cheeks are flushed and look at your lip. Bitten red.” Liam kissed Zayn’s chest and Zayn let him because he was melting under his touch. And he didn’t expect Liam’s mood to change so quickly just suddenly felt Liam’s finger rubbing between his cheeks, pressing against his rim. He hadn’t even noticed how much he was spreading his legs for Liam. “Lube. We need some.”

“No.”

“Don’t be silly.” Liam replied, rolling his eyes. He jumped to his feet, left Zayn behind untouched just to return only seconds later with a bottle of lube. Zayn whined, still on his back on the bad, not moving at all. “What a nice view.”

And then it happend quickly, lube, Liam thrusting in with his finger, fingerfucking him. Zayn couldn’t hold still, he couldn’t but somehow Liam managed to hold him down with his other hand and it drove him insane.

And Zayn felt boneless when Liam stopped, attacking his neck, sucking visible marks into his skin, biting him everywhere too. Liam hands were roaming all over his body, his shoulders, stomach, thighs… And Zayn was sure he could never move anymore. Liam worked him up so much beforehand, Zayn thought he would come just from that.

And maybe he hadn’t taken a breath in a while but he definitely took a sharp breath in when Liam licked over the inside of his thigh, stopping right in front of his errection. “You’re flawless, baby.” Liam bit his thigh particular viciously and Zayn suddenly came back to his senses. But kissed the same spot again to make it feel better. “Play with yourself.”

Play, what? What?! Zayn wasn’t even able to move his fucking hand anymore even though he had no idea why. There was no way he could do that. He didn’t even want to.

“Do it.”

“Liam…”Zayn whispered before he couldn’t stop himself. Something inside of him forced him to just do what Liam wanted from him.

Liam just raised an eyebrow, waiting and Zayn moved. He didn’t know what Liam wanted to see, didn’t know what he could do but he managed to get one finger inside of himself making Liam’s eyes widen.

He didn’t focus on Liam though, didn’t register much but the motion of his own finger and the tight squeeze around it. And he tried to make it two, even though it burned a little, thrusting in and out, until his wrist hurt a bit because of the damn angle but if that’s what Liam wanted he’d manage.

“Fuck, Zayn.” Liam wrapped his hand around Zayn’s wrist, forcing him to stop. “I thought you’d get yourself off, not fuck yourself with your fingers.” Zayn’s body was jelly, when Liam wrapped his lips around Zayn, swallowed him down, moving his head, bopping it just the right way.

“Mhhm, yes, fuck.” Zayn moaned and he didn’t fucking care if he was loud. He needed to come so bad, wanted that more than anything else. “Liam, god. fuck.”

He pulled his head back, left Zayn untouched and whispered: “You’re not coming just yet.”

“Liam, please.” Zayn whined, feeling absolutely wrecked without even having had Liam fuck him for one second yet.

“No. You still didn’t do what I asked you for.”

“Do, what?” Even speaking was exhausting.

“I asked you to sit on top of me.” Liam reminded him. “If you still refuse to, I can keep this up forever, baby. I don’t mind. I can control myself even though it kinda hurts by now.”

As if stung by a bee Zayn almost jumped to his feet, pushed Liam into the mattress sat on top of him and straddled his lap. “Like that?” Zayn was out of breath. “Can I ride you?”

“Could’ve done that 20 minutes ago already but you decided to bitch around.”

Zayn was so fucking dumb. “And I thought you were playing with me.”

“I had something else in mind first but you changed plans, so what are you waiting for?”

Zayn just stared at Liam’s naked body and honestly who could blame him. Liam was just…He couldn’t even put it into words. Zayn wanted to touch his abs but Liam smacked his hand away.

“Uh- uh.” he grabbed Zayn’s butt. “Didn’t allow you to touch. Just wanted you to sit on top of me so that I could admire your body and your face. Look at you.”

“That’s not fair.”

“You know what else is unfair?” Liam said, pursing his lips. “That I still didn’t get to fuck you, that you rather much talk my ear off. You could’ve just sat down on my dick, ride me already but you didn’t.” Liam sat up, wrapped his arms aound Zayn’s body and turned him around within the blink of an eye. Again. “So I guess I’m doing all the work here.” Liam grabbed a fist full of Zayn’s hair, pulled on it, pushing Zayn’s head into the mattress. “I give, you take.” Zayn tensed up, he was shivering. “Hands behind your back.”

Without hesitation, his hands flew back. He held his own wrists tight enough to form bruises because he knew if he’d let go Liam would start fucking around all over again and he was done. He needed this. Now. No more waiting. No more teasing.

And fuck this way he couldn’t even do shit anymore, just take what Liam was willing to give him. He maybe would’ve felt a little ashamed even but he was just aroused on a whole new level. He just cared about Liam’s next move, what he’d do, how he’d do it.

“Be good.” He was the best. He would do whatever Liam wanted him to do, fuck. Liam kissed his shoulder blade and some of his muscles flexed involuntarily.

“Your back is like a piece of art. And like that, it’s even beautiful, baby. He kissed the other one. 

Zayn’s toes curled. “Just for you.”

“Just for me.” Liam repeated, kissing down Zayn’s spine. Zayn squirmed from pleasure. “Think you can hold it together? Not come within seconds?”

Zayn nodded over and over again even though he had no idea how to not orgasm immediately. He was so fucking wrecked already. 

“Just so that you know, I love you.”

And then Zayn felt Liam’s cock pressing against him, spreading him open. Zayn let out a long, throaty sound because he was finally getting what he wanted. He wanted to move but he knew Liam would stop if he did so his nails were digging into his own wrists trying hard to stay still instead.

And then Liam finally didn’t tease him anymore. He pushed into him, slow and smooth and didn’t stop until he bottomed out. And then Zayn felt him against his hips, his dick inside of him and a sensation he’s never felt before. Not like that.

And maybe it dawned on him quickly that Liam hadn’t used a condom but he kept his mouth shut. Fuck it. Like that he could feel Liam, just Liam.Bareback.

Liam cursed in his ear and kept a firm grip in Zayn’s hair as he started pumping his hips. “Fuck, baby.”

It was small movements that drove Zayn fucking insane and for a second he still wanted to complain but he didn’t get the time when Liam pulled out almost all the way just to slam his hips down, shoving Zayn against the pillow. And that friction, the sudden surprise and not having felt this in ages almost overwhelmed Zayn. “Liam, I’m gonna-“

“Don’t you dare.”

And Zayn didn’t want to disappoint Liam or whatever so he tried his best to keep it together when Liam repeated it, stated slamming into him, fucking him so hard he couldn’t help but scream.

Liam tightened the hold on Zayn’s hair and the pain turned into a tingling sensation making Zayn want to come even more. But he also wanted more.

Zayn didn’t know if Liam could suddenly read is mind but the next time he pounded into him, he tiltled his head back down and shoved it into the pillow even more.

And shortly afterwads Liam somehow found his prostate fucking straight against it, fucking Zayn breathless.

Liam bit down his shoulder and that was about it. Zayn came the hardest he’s ever done before, the only thing keeping him quiet from screaming was the pillow literally shoved in his mouth while Liam was still fucking into him like there was no tomorrow. Until he stopped, pulling Zayn down, making sure he wouldn’t choke on the pillow and not be in pain from that awkward position.

Zayn couldn’t talk, his head was spinning, his hear was racing. He felt so fucking high. “Are you okay, baby?” And Zayn just nodded because there was nothing else he could do anymore.

“Okay, so I’m gonna…” Oh god, Liam was still buried inside of him. And then he started fucking him through it, just right, so good Zayn turned into a whimpering mess.

Maybe it was too much, way too much, but fuck it felt so good. Liam’s hips snapped fast, fucking him hard, against his prostate again, winding him up. But he felt like jelly, not being able to do much in this position, feeling oversensitive and overworked too.

He just let Liam fuck him until he came inside of him a few thrusts later. And Liam thrusted weakly two or three times more, till his cock was softening just to punch soft sounds out of Zayn who felt nothing but sore anymore before Liam finally pulled out.

They snuggled up againt each other almost automatically, breathing heavily until Zayn couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “The best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Liam laughed, turned to Zayn and kissed him passionately. “You’re making a mess.”

“Huh?”

“It’s dripping out of you.” Liam bit his lip.

“And you fucking like it.” Zayn answered, kissing him again. “You like it so much you didn’t even ask for a condom.”

“I actually forgot, fuck” Liam said, looking shocked. “I’m so sorry, fuck.”

“I don’t care. Nothing to worry anyway. Do I have to worry with all these… chicks?”

“Zayn, I never fucked any of them.”

“What?!” Zayn shrieked, almost choking on air. “But I thought and Louis said-“

“Not one of them. I only ever wanted you you, Zayn. It was just some bad blowjobs.”

“None of them?”

“None of them. So no need to worry.”

“None.”

“None.”

Liam smiled sheepishly and Zayn just looked into his sparkling eyes. “You really do love me, don't you?”

“I told you.”

Zayn grinned. “Maybe I wanna hear it again.”

“I only love you. Have been in love with you for ages” Liam replied, pecking Zayn’s lips. “Do you feel okay?”

“Could need some pampering.” Zayn pressed his lips togther smiling broadly. “Some breakfast too.”

“A shower first? I’ve always wanted to wash your hair, don’t ask questions.”

“I’m sleepy.”

“I’m gonna carry you to the shower, we’ll take a nap and have breakfast afterwards, how does that sound like?” Liam wanted to know, his hand still in Zayn’s hair, playing with it.

“Round two after breakfast then?” 

“So this wasn’t enough already?” Liam wanted to know, biting his lip in excitement.

“Could slap my ass again.” Zayn mumbled, dozing off. 


End file.
